The Black Sun Rises: Bleak Dawn
by badger-dude
Summary: PreHBP!Harry finally snaps. He doesnt want to be dumbledores weapon he doesnt want to be controlled. He wants to be his own power. His own master. And as the black sun sun rises. Light is extinquished foreverBeing renovated
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello this is my 1st "proper" fanfic that I will take time to write e.t.c.

It is an Evil! Harry fic so if you don't like that don't read it

Takes place at the end of OOTP after Harry has met with Dumbledore after Sirius's demise and has been told of the prophecy.

Edited slightly: Including a small part of the original prophecy and expanded on Harrys thoughts and the events leading up to Dumbledores death.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine.

_Prologue: _

Nearly two thousand years ago a prophecy was made. This prophecy foretold the coming of the savoir. The savoir was to rid the universe of darkness once and for all. But in the darkness of night, the savoir would fall. And with him would fall the moon and stars, and as the black sun rises. The light would be extinguished forever.

Harry James Potter lay awake pondering the events leading up to this point in his life. He refused to cry. To cry was to show you had a weakness.

'Your ability to show emotion is what makes you human' the manipulative old codger had said.

'Bullshit!' Harry thought.

He had lost the last remaining link to his parents, Lupin was close to him but he never was what he thought to be his father figure and Dumbledore…

Anger, hate, betrayal. These were the only emotions he connected with that mans name. He no longer respected him. To him, Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard.

Suddenly the hatred he felt for Albus Dumbledore was magnified ten-fold. He felt a new sense of awareness, a sense of power. And above all that a strong yearning to prove himself.

Dark whispers echoed through his mind. Goading him on. Telling him to deal vengeance against those who had wronged him. And in a moment of hate filled concentration, he knew what he had to do.

Harry Potter rose from his bed, a fierce and determined look on his face. He reached out and slipped on his robes and set of out of the dormitory.

He crossed the common room and passed the fat lady's portrait. Inside her mahogany frame the painted and animated figure cringed back in terror as she felt the aura of darkness and hate that radiated off him in waves.

He swept down the stairs leading to the entrance hall and paused outside the stone gargoyle standing guard at the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Open" he said in a slow, menacing voice, unknowingly letting a hint of the Dark Lords gift show in the form of a parseltounge hiss. Surprisingly the gargoyle leapt aside granting him entrance into the old fools office.

Albus Dumbledore looked up to find a pair of shocking emerald eyes looking down at him from where he sat at his desk in his office.

He needn't guess who these eyes belonged to as only one person still remained alive who had that colour of eyes.

'Lily's eyes' he thought

"Mr potter please take a seat. Lemon drop?" he asked faking a smile

Harry remained stock-still. His breath came in short harsh gasps as he stared down at those Merlin-damned pair of shining blue orbs; The owner of which had manipulated him. The bastard who had left him with lose god-damned Dursleys and their fat offspring. The bastards who had manipulated him into serving the "greater good", the personal vendetta of one Albus Dumbledore: A man who claimed to seek peace and freedom from the darkness, though even in times of supposed peace he forged a weapon to use to start another one, a weapon that he would merely discard when it's usefulness was over. That weapon would not be Harry James Potter.

"You know why I am here" Harry finally said after a few moments of silence

Dumbledore's face fell. No he didn't know EXACTLY why Harry was here at this hour. He had thought Harry would come to him seeking, no demanding answers to any questions he had and asking Dumbledore for advice like the weak easily manipulated weapon he is but now he knew different for a wizard with power as great as he could see the billowing black cloud that followed the boy.

Harry slowly reached out his hand and in a flash Dumbledore was pinned to his chair. He struggled as he saw Harry open one of the many glass cabinets around his office, and pulling out the sword of Gryfindor. The same sword he had pulled out from the sorting hat a few years earlier.

Harry turned around sword in hand.

"You knew, you knew old man. You knew the prophecy you knew only I could defeat riddle, you used me Dumbledore, you used me. Don't look surprised old man you know of what I speak. But maybe I do not want that. Maybe I do not want to be your submissive snivelling weapon, your _savoir._ Maybe I don't want to be thrusted into a role, a role I will be relieved of when you have had your fill of me and that will only end with my destruction!"

He leaned in closer to Dumbledore until their faces nearly touched

"I quit" he whispered softly and raised his sword

Albus Wulfric Dumbledore, the one who had slain the dark lord Grindlewald and his squib puppet Hitler could only watch as the sword blade arced over his head slamming the crown of his balding head with a crash, severing his vital connections in his brain and throwing his vernable and crippled body to the floor with a sickening crunch. Bones shattered at the impact and a sharp segment splintered off his ribs, entering his lungs and shredding his windpipe. Albus tried to scream in agony but found he could no longer breath. The air rushed from his body and his heart began to slow, no magic could save him now and he knew it. With that thought his brain finally gave way, plunging his senses into the abyss until only one thought lingered for a few seconds before dissipating into the darkness: _We were wrong. He is the child of the second prophecy. Merlin save us. Forgive me Uldor. Forgive me James. Forgive me…_

"Sweet dreams Albus," whispered Harry as he closed the door behind him leaving a shocked and dying Albus Dumbledore in his wake.

The office was silent for a few seconds until one final gasping noise was heard. Albus Dumbledore lay dead, a bloodied sword lying in front of the fireplace. When an unfortunate Mungdungas Fletcher found the body in the small hours of the day, he to nearly collapsed before running at full speed to the teachers quarters.

The next day saw Harry getting up out of bed getting dressed and washed and leaving for breakfast. As it was the last day of school the house elves had packed his trunk already leaving him free to wander the corridors at his own pace. His now demented mind conjuring up thoughts and ideas on what to do next. He had no true idea where some of these were coming from as they seemed to contain the knowledge of locations and incantations beyond his sparse knowledge. Many of them he made a note of to visit or attempt at a later stage, but for now, he had much more important things to attend to.

The great hall was mainly empty as it was currently very early in the morning so only a handful of people from various houses were currently residing at their house tables.

Harry buttered himself some toast and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

He wished they served a wider range of drinks at Hogwarts. Firewhisky for example

He took a sip and nearly choked.

'_Bloody hell!'_ he thought _' Dumb-as-fuck must have finally got us some decent beverages, oh wait he can't as he's dead.'_

Harry grinned a malicious grin at this. Anyone passing by might have thought he had gone insane and would have immediately summoned healers from St Mungos and conjured a straight jacket.

Soon the tables filled up and the loud noise of over a hundred conversations reached his ears.

He noticed that all the teachers were absent.

'A good sign' he thought as it shows that someone must have found the old coots body.

As if on cue the solemn faced teachers entered the room.

Everyone in the hall went silent as they saw the look on each and every staff members face.

Professor McGonagal stood up at the front of the hall. Her lips set in a thin line. The assembled students stared up at her in silence, each of them wondering why their headmaster was not making the announcement or in fact: Not even present to oversee breakfast as usual.

The rumours said that Dumbledore and Harry had been off fighting the Dark Lord, (Which was pretty true. If you can call cowering behind an animated fountain fighting) and the elder of the two had been severely injured in the process. (Though many students had caught glimpses of him from time to time, none spoke up against the rumours, deciding to blend in with serene anonymity)

Mc Gonnagal stared down at her charges from the slightly elevated platform of the teachers table. Words failed her as her mind ran riot with thoughts of their now deceased leader. _How could she break it to them? How could she tell them that their leader was gone?_ She steadied herself. It would not do good to incite a panic. She raised her head and stared at the space across the hall where the portraits of former headmasters hung. On the far left however, their hung merely a still canvas. For no soul existed to animate the figure within. On a small golden plaque below the frame. The words _Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster 1973-1996 _glimmered in the flickering candle light, unnoticed by all but herself.

Clearing her throat, she spoke in a voice little louder than a whisper.

"Students. Last night someone committed a sin so foul and dreadful that even Merlin the Great could not forgive. Last night someone murdered Albus Dumbledore in his own office, and fled the scene of the crime like a coward."

Everyone sat stunned, mouths in a traditional "fly trapping" position. Harry barely managed to keep his face straight. 'If this is how they react when the "great" Albus Dumbledore dies imagine what they will think when they find out that it was ME who killed him. The fucking poster boy of the light side. The fucking boy-who-lived-to-kill-Dumbledore'

Harry's mood was significantly different than last year. Last year he was dreading going home but this year he was almost craving it. This year was the last time he would be returning to the Dursley household.

This year was the time he would make them pay.

But oh no not just them soon the whole world will reap what they have sown.

This year would be the turning point in history, both wizard and muggle.

This year would be the starting point of a chain of events that would lead up to the damnation of this world.

This year, Harry potter would have his revenge.


	2. 1

A/n: thanks to my 1st two reviewers stars-n-moons91 and spirtfox its people like you that inspire me to write more.   
  
Please note. I will not continue updating ANY of my stories if I get less that 5 reviews per chapter. I hate it when people read your fic but don't review.   
  
If you are bored waiting for an update I recommend these 3 Evil! or Dark! Harry fic.   
  
"Harry's madness" by SilverLocke980   
  
"The lesser of two evils" by n0b0dys-ang31   
  
And "A new darkness" by lilysunshine  
  
Also volde wont be making an appearance till much later.  
Chapter 1:  
Nightmare on privet drive   
  
Harry stepped off the Hogwarts express with an evil grin on his face. Today would be his long awaited revenge that was terribly overdue. He said goodbye to his friend and left the platform, passing through the invisible barrier that separated the wizarding station and the muggle world beyond.  
On the other side he saw the metamorphamagus auror Tonks standing by a nearby pillar.  
It was obvious she had been crying and only managed a faint "Wotcher Harry" before leaping forward and hugging him crying into his neck.   
  
Harry patted her on the back awkwardly. He wasn't good with this sort of thing.  
After a while Tonks calmed down and apparated away muttering something about returning to HQ and that moody and the rest would follow the Dursleys back home.   
  
Harry rounded a corner and saw the Dursleys waiting impatiently. They were looking straight at him but were purposefully ignoring him.   
  
"WHERE IS HE!" shrieked Aunt Petunia looking directly at Harry. "I mean its bad enough that he is a freak and a criminal but he should at least have the decency to be on time! He's just like his parents!"   
  
Harry had a bit of trouble reigning in his emotions. 'Just a few more hours, then they will be dead. Dudley , Vernon and aunt Petunia all dead'   
  
Vernon looked at him. His glare, that currently was dripping with malice, was directed at Harry, but he found it no longer affected him.   
  
"GET OVER HERE BOY!" Vernon yelled  
  
Harry walked the few metre stretch that was needed for him to come face to face with his uncle.  
Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the waiting car.   
  
The journey to privet drive was uneventful. The Dursleys were again purposely ignoring him, which Harry didn't care about. He currently was plotting ways that he could hurt, maim, mutilate or kill the Dursleys. Overnight it seemed all his morals had disappeared and all that was left in his soul was darkness. Harry's train of though was interrupted by a voice in his head 'And as the black sun rises, the light will be extinguished forever'   
  
A/n: Very short but I have to stop it there be prepared for a new update tomorrow  



	3. 2

A/n: VERY GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENE AHEAD. Also do you think this fic should be an R rating? Review and tell me.  
Nightmare on privet drive part 2:  
  
Harry currently sat up in his room making the final touches to his plan. Tonight they would be dead.   
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he heard his Uncles voice coming up from the kitchen.   
  
Harry sighed and got up and went downstairs. The Dursleys were all around the kitchen table.   
  
"MOVE IT BOY GET US OUR DINNER YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS FREAK!"   
  
Harry went over to the stove and put on the Dursleys bacon.   
  
"HURRY UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! IM HUNGRY!" yelled Dudley   
  
"Dad im hungry and its ruining my holiday!" Dudley whined.   
  
Harry quickly used his new found powers to cook the bacon and turned around and cleared his throat.   
  
"Your bacon Sir Piggalot" he said placing the food down in front of Dudley before leaning over it and spitting directly into the centre of the plate.  
  
Vernon's face turned more redder then possible. He jumped up, overturning the table in the process and strode over to where Harry stood smirking.  
  
"YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT! YOU WASTED OUR PORECIOUS FOOD!" Bits of saliva spraying everywhere  
  
"Say it don't spray it" Harry replied coolly  
  
Vernon raised his fist but with a single thought, Vernon froze.  
  
"You think you can fight me?" Harry sneered at his uncle   
"Well think again as I have a little surprise in store for you"  
With another thought all three of them were chained to the kitchen wall   
  
"Let me see" Harry said pacing before his so called family "Who's first?" Harry stopped in front of Dudley who whimpered softly  
"Do you remember, my _dear_ cousin, that day when we were seven. The day when you tied me that metal pipe? You do? Well then I will just tell you that I got some very nasty burns from that pipe, but it seems my MAGIC helped me survive and break the ropes you tied me up with. But it seems YOU don't have any magic to break those ropes so lets see if YOU can escape.  
  
Harry then levitated Dudley over to the same pipe that he had been tied to, but only this time, Harry had made it a slight bit hotter. Well that's being rather tactful.  
Harry had made it at little under 90oc. enough to scar Dudley for what will be his very short life.   
  
Dudley shrieked in agony as the burning metal came into contact with his skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the kitchen. Petunia was shrieking rather loudly as well, but Harry and taken the precaution to stun any order members around the area and sound proof and lock the room.  
Harry pressed Dudley's body on the pipe harder until he was nearly split in half. A charm Harry had put on all three of the Dursleys bodies would stop them from passing out and would give them a very high pain tolerance and would alow the to live when normal people would die. A side affect was that it made the nerves extra sensitive.. Harry took what was left of Dudley's mangled and burnt flesh and magically enlarged the Dursleys smoothie mixer ( a bit like a blender for fruit milkshake things)  
Harry turned it on to full and watched in sick delight as Dudley's body was pulverised into liquid form. Petunia threw up onto the kitchen floor.   
  
"Uncle" Harry said filling a glass of the liquefied Dudley.   
  
"You were earlier complaining about the quality of the food, why don't you try some of this?" Harry conjured a small, metal structure that would stop Vernon from closing his mouth. Harry walked over and poured the contents of the glass into Vernon's mouth. Harry watched in satisfaction as his uncle choked, but as he couldn't move his mouth dude to the structure propping it open, he couldn't. Harry magically removed the metal thing from his uncle's mouth. Vernon puked all over the kitchen floor as his wife had done earlier. Currently all he was doing was hanging their limply, gasping for breath. Blood was running down from his mouth as the extraction of the metal object had ripped open his gums.   
  
"Not so hard now are you?" Harry asked, " So what did it taste like? Pork?"  
  
Vernon just hung limply from his manacles.  
  
"No answer, maybe you need another taste"  
  
Vernon didn't respond. He was too spent after puking and didn't struggle as Harry poured down the rest of the contents of the blender into his uncles mouth. This time he did choke but Harry quickly banished the contents before his uncle choked to death as he wanted this man to feel everything he had put his nephew through the last 15 years. Harry next got out a long, surgeons scalpel and a needle.  
"You once told me that if I squealed to the police about your beating you would sew my mouth and eyes up. So I wouldn't be able to tell anyone or find my way out of the house without my eyes and mouth. You also threatened to cut out my tounge, my genitals, my ears, my hands and feet at various times in my life. Well I think maybe you should try living life without all those things aye Vernon?" and with that Harry made a simple hand gesture and his scalpel kit rose, along with many other assorted kitchen objects and the needle. And made short work of his uncle.  
  
"Ahhhhh perfection" Harry whispered, before turning to his final victim."  
  



	4. 3

Harry turned his face to his final victim. A maniacal grin spread across his face.  
  
"Two down. One to go"  
  
Harry approached the sobbing, helpless form of his former 'Guardian' and 'Aunt'. Even though she had only rarely participated in the torture, usually sitting out so to keep away from the 'freaks blood'  
  
His fists clenched in anger as he remembered her taunts at his pathetic cries for help and pleas for them to stop. All of which had fell onto dead ears as they continued beating him.  
  
"Why hello _dear_ Aunt Petunia. How are you this fine day? Oh why are you crying? Is it because I just _slaughtered_ your two favourite whales? Yes? No? There, there don't cry it will be over soon."  
  
Petunia lifted her head. Her face was pair and tear stricken. Small splatters of blood covered her body and both her shoulders were dislocated from being hung by the manacles for too long.  
  
"Go top hell you bastard, freak son-of-a-freak-bitch. You deserved everything we gave you. Actually you didn't deserve most of it. We fed you, clothed you, all due to our own hospitality. And is this how you repay us?"  
  
"No" Harry replied coolly. "This is"  
  
Petunia thrived in agony as beams of light exploded from Harry's out stretched palm.  
Many were curcios, and a few were burning or blasting curse. Oh and to add a little flavour he added a cutting curse that would make millions of small lacerations appear all over the victims body.  
  
He was lucky that his magic was invisible to the ministries scanners. No magic would be detected done by an underage wizard in #4 privet drive.  
  
Finally he pointed his finger at her.  
  
"Finite incantium"  
  
Every spell that was on Petunias person was lifted. Including all the precautions he took to make the Dursleys not faint, or die before his fun was over.  
  
Petunias broken but still living body flopped helplessly to the floor. Blood pouring from the many gashes and wounds. She vomited again.   
  
"Go, tell all your muggle friends about me, my heiriteige. What i have become." Harry simply said before disappearing.  
  
Petunia lay there panting. It was several minutes before the realisation hit her. They were dead. The last piece of her family was dead. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Damn him." She muttered.  
Suddenly she straightened and it hit her, again.  
  
He had told her to go. To tell everyone about what he had done. A phrase suddenly came to mind.  
  
'In the darkness of night, the savoir will fall. And with him will fall the moon and stars, and as the black sun rises. The light will be extinguished forever.'  
  
She knew not what it meant. Or what her actions would do. But that day was the beginning for one of the darkest times of the world.  
  
Darkness had awoken again. And it was **angry**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/n: Short and sweet people review  
  



	5. 4

  
A/N: I have decided to include a quick quiz on the HP universe just so I can know the depth of your Potter knowledge.   
  
1)Who was the 1st person Harry can remember meeting who has Magical connections ( Note: Does not include the Dursleys, the potters or the people in chapter 1. Oh and also Voldemort)  
  
2)When does Harry find out that Hagrid is a half giant?  
  
3)Who killed Sirius Black?  
  
4)What house is Luna Lovegod in?  
  
5)Who impersonated the Auror Alestor Moody in GOF?  
  
6)What is Dumbledore's first name?  
  
7)Who is Nagini?  
  
8)Is Hegwig a male or female owl?  
  
9)What colour are Hermione Grangers eyes?  
  
10) Who are the following (in order) Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Snivilous (sp)  
  
11)What is the full name of the Hogwarts (ex) high-Inquisitor?  
  
12)What is Voldemort's full name?  
  
13)Who was given the task of executing buckbeak?  
  
14)Who are the Wizengamot?  
  
15)Who is the chief Mugwump?  
  
Free (virtual) ice cream for people who get all questions right. (Make them at note add the after the : )   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Harry stood outside the ruined fortress in the heart of the forbidden forest.  
As with Hogwarts, The castle appeared to be in ruins to muggle eyes, but this one was also warded against wizards eyes. Only one of the bloodline of one of the heirs could see this castle. And with the scar given to him by Voldemort's curse, he had also inherited the bloodline of Slytherin.  
Only 5 now 6 people have ever known of this place.  
The four founders. Dumbledore (though he could not see it, its existence was recorded in the Hogwarts history tomes kept in Dumbledore's secret library.  
What Harry would now do heralded the beginning of the war between light and dark. And with it the destruction of the world as we know it.  
  
He stepped forward. And began chanting.  
  
"Creatura of obscurum. Adeo mihi. Permissum nos verrimus is terra of bonus patesco per a estus of blackness. Permissum nostrum vox vocis audimini ut nos trucido lux lucis oreintated universitas absentis. Quod in obscurum of nox noctis. Lux lucis ero extinguished forem."  
  
For several moments. The world was silent. But these precious few moments were interrupted by the arrival of one of the most feared creatures of the night. A Grim.  
  
The Grim walked slowly over to Harry and knelt down before him.  
  
Next came the terrifying manticores. 7 in total. They stalked out of a small groove of trees to the east of the founders keep.  
As with the Grim, the Manticores lowed themselves down at Harry's feet. Eyes low and head bowed. As a sign of respect.   
  
From all directions came Wolves, Giant spiders, Trolls, Lethifolds (very rare in non tropical climates), Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Nundus, Quintapeds, a Runespoor, 3 giants several redcaps and 2 Occamys.  
  
Harry looked around at the assembled army of creatures around him and spoke in a booming voice  
  
"My friends. Tonight will be the start of a new era. A new era of darkness. We will rise up and defeat the side of light forever. Tonight we will set in motion a chain of evnts that will only end with the destruction of good. And we will plunged this world into darkness"  
  
And with that Harry Potter raised his hand and their was a flash of black. Several murmurs ran along the ranks of the more intelligent creatures Harry had summoned. For Harry Potter has ceased to existed, and in front of them stood what resembled a dark god.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
This is latin. It means "Creatures of darkness. Come to me. Let us sweep this land of good bare with a tide of blackness. Let our voices be heard as we slay the light oreintated world away. And in the darkness of the night. Light will be extinguished forever."  
  
All creatures mentioned in this chapter came from the book Fantastic beasts and where to find them. This book was part of red nose day and came with a copy of quidditch through the ages.  
If you don't know then tell me in a review and ill post definitions. 


	6. 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated a while im afraid I have to say this. If I do not get any ideas this story will be terminated  
  
(} {)   
(o o)   
Oo  
/ '  
  
OH PLOT BUNNIE!!  
Runs and grabs bunnie and a torch  
Shines torch in bunnies eyes  
Me:So Mr Bunnie tell me all your secret plotlines mwahahaha"  
(bunny dies)  
Me:Oh crap I need a new muse…..(sees passing house-elf) oh Plot elf!  
(runs after elf)  
Dobby: arghhhhh  
Note the above was a joke  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Petunia Dursley quickly ran fro, the room. She had to tell someone. The freak would get his comeuppance. 'Dudley oh my pour Dudley' she thought as she ran from the house.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX   
  
Arabella Figg was currently sitting in her living room sipping a cup of tea. Tears stained her face as she read the Daily Prophet headline over and over again   
  
_** Headmaster found dead in his office. Potion professor ex-deatheater Severus Snape suspected**_   
  
She couldn't believe it.  
Albus Dumbledore dead? Never! It was all an elaborate plot of the orders to make you-know-who come out of hiding so Albus and Harry could defeat him once and for all. 'Harry'  
  
Thinking about it she thought she should go round and check on him. She finished her tea and folded the paper before walking out onto her front porch. Her excuse for taking Harry away would be that she needed her lawn cut. Yes that would do. Petunia would do anything to try and make the poor boys life harder.   
  
She turned and began walking down the street before coming to a halt. She gawped at the sight that met her eyes.   
  
Petunia Dursley was sprinting towards her. Her entire body was covered uin blod and all that covered her body was a few scraps of material that Arabella guessed must of once been clothes.   
  
Petunia ran up and grasped Arabella's arms. Her eyes were wide and her face was deathly pale.   
  
"HE DID IT! The freak! He killed them! Tell the freak leader to get his freaky friends to kill him. HE KILLED MY SON!" Petunia's eyes were nearly bulging from her head.  
Arabella could only watch as Petunia let go of her arms and fell to the floor, her bloody spine snapping with a cracking sound that made Arabella flinch.   
  
"Tell him" Petunia whispered before the cold inky blackness claimed her.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX   
  
The Weasleys were all sitting around the table at breakfast. The normally jolly event was very subdued after the news about Dumbledore's demise.   
  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the window.   
  
Arthur Weasley went and opened the window and let the owl deposit a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand before paying the owl and letting it fly away. He returned to the table before he uncurled the paper. He swallowed the lump in his throut as he saw the head line but as usual he read the frount page to the family   
  
"**Dursley family found dead in house**  
By Rita Sketter  
  
Yesterday evening. Reports came in that the Dursley residence in privet drive, home to the infamous Harry potter during the summer. Was raided by a group of wizards.   
  
Arabella Figg. A squib resident of privet drive states that Petunia Dursley, a muggle and Harry Potters last living blood relative ran up to her in the middle of the street and claimed that "the freak" killed her son and husband.   
  
Petunia tragically died after speaking these few words. She had told Arabella Figg to tell the "freak leader" to get his "freaky friends" to kill the "freak"  
This title can only refer to one of two people.  
  
You-know-who or Harry Potter.   
  
But why would young Potter want his relatives dead?   
  
If this reporter may say so. It seems that Severus Snape, alleged murderer of Albus Dumbledore has given away the whereabouts of young potter to you-know-who after Dumbledore out of the picture and kidnapped young Harry. This is only my suspicion. No trace has been found of Harry yet and the ministry has a sent a team of Aurors out to look for the poor young man. Was he captured by the dark lord? Did he kill the Dursleys? If so then what would have made him do such a thing? We will be continuing this article in the next edition of this paper"   
  
Mr Wesley looked up at the expressions on his familys face. They ranged from shocked (Ginny) to Angry and Tearful (Mrs Weasley)   
  
'Why Severus? Why? We trusted you?' Mr Weasley thought as he enveloped his wife in a hug   
  
"Don't worry love. He'll be alright. It wasn't him, He'll be alright." He wanted to believe those words himself. But deep down he knew it wouldn't be. With Albus dead and Severus suspected as the killer, he was lost.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX   
  
Harry stood on the flat roof atop his new fortress keep.   
  
It was a week since he had killed the Dursleys. He knew they were dead. No magic could revive Petunia Dursley and even if it was possible, she would be too made to say anything about his actions.   
  
His army had grew substantially over the past week. Now he had a workforce of creatures helping to build his new fortress. The founders keep had been totally refurbished. It now no longer resembled the warm, happy place it had been for centuaries before. Now it was a place of evil.  
In the dark days ahead the keep would be known as the tower of shadows for the age old stones had been reinforced with many layers of black marble.  
The menacing structure was still hidden to all that were not of darkness. But for many miles dark creatures could look up and see the menacing structure looming over the dark forest, a hollow, green light emanating from the top of the tower.   
  
Around him, Harry could see his army working to clear the area around the keep of trees and other obstacles. It mattered not if someone from Hogwarts saw his army , for soon Hogwarts would be under his control. For without Dumbledore to sustain the ancient magic wards of the castle, Hogwarts would fall to darkness. Just as had the founders keep.   
  
'Soon… soon we will strike.' He thought as he gazed over the surrounding land.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX   



	7. 6

A/N: Please review. Im losing the will to write this!!!!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
It had been a month since the end of school. Harry was due back at school in 2 weeks. Over the last month his fortress had grown sufficiently larger.  
Huge groups of giants and trolls were working to clear the area around Harry's keep.  
Several watchtowers made from the wood of the newly excavated trees. Harry's forces had cleared a path leading to both sides of the forest. These were fortified with hidden traps, sniper perches and ambush ditches. Harry didn't want anybody interfering with his plan.  
  
The lord of darkness currently sat on his throne atop the tower of shadows. The roof had been redesigned so it was covered with a diamond canopy. At night Harry would some times simply sit here and gaze out at the stars. Pondering his new empire, his new life, and his new destiny. But not tonight.  
Tonight would be a time of planning. For when he went back to Hogwarts he would need to leave some one in charge of his army and land.  
  
For he had to at least make an appearance at school. Not that he needed to learn anything. He probably knew more than all of the teachers combined.  
  
The founders memories had proved, _ so_ useful to him. For he know knew more or less every charm, curse, potion and planet position there was.  
  
But another reason was that Harry needed followers. An army of darkness.  
Sure he had his monsters but what Harry needed was wizards. A magical elite force to overthrow the light side. An army of shadows…   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The order meeting was in chaos. Scrap that it was in a total state of pandemonium.  
Every member available was sited around the dining table discussing the latest developments in the war, namely Severus' suspected betrayal, Dumbledores death and Harrys disappearance.  
Severus had of course been arrested. His trial had been yesterday. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban.   
  
Alastor Moody stood up from his place at the head of the table. He was the new head of the order as elected by Albus.   
  
"Order, ORDER! Tonight you have been called here to discuss our new plan of action. Now Albus Dumbledore is gone Fudge will not listen to us! Severus has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. We know that he is innocent for we were having a meeting that night and Severus has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. We know that he is innocent for we were having a meeting that night and Severus has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. We know that he is innocent for we were having a meeting that night and Severus stayed until the end of the meeting by which time the body had been already found by Minerva."   
  
"I propose we break him out of their. We shall set up base in Hogwarts as Grimmauld place is no longer safe dude to the ministry knowing of our location. Azkaban is now guarded by Aurors. Aurors that are still training. It will be easy to storm and we will rescue Severus. I think it is time to declare our Order separate from the ministry! WHO IS WITH ME!"   
  
And with that. The allegiance between the order of the phoenix and the British ministry of magic. Unknown to them, Harry was watching them through a specially modified pensive. It was only a matter of time until they would fall. Oh yes they would.  
The light would be extinguished forever.   
  
XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX Draconis Lucius Malfoy lay in bed thinking. Today had been his 17th birthday. Of course he had no party, no cake, of course there was presents. A viper. A huge 4-foot in length. He had named it Salem.   
He had also received a long dagger with a hit embossed with a dragon motif. His father shouldn't have got him that. Draco smirked evilly before rolling up his pyjama sleeves and unsheathing the blade. The brought the blade down on his arm and cut a long thin gash into the currently unmarred skin. Again and again he slashed at his arm until he began to feel dizzy from blood loss.   
  
Draco healed the cut with his wand. Also making sure to clean the bloody blankets.   
  
He hated his life. Tomorrow his father would summon him for his initiation.  
His initiation into the deatheaters.  
  
Lucius was hell-bent on making his heir a deatheater, so that when the time came, Draco could take up his fathers position of 2nd in command. Commander of the darklord's armies.   
  
But no. he didn't want to be someone weapon. He was his own master. Only one person could save him now.   
  
"Potter" Draco spoke into the night "I need your help"   
  
And in the dark confines of the forbidden forest. In the throne room.   
  
Someone heard.   
  
And that someone was Harry Potter.   
  
XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX  
  



	8. 7

A/n: read my new story Hermione Granger: Heiress of the Vampyre throne  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

It was September the 1st. The day Harry would be going back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had decided to take Raithos with him to school. Raithos was the grim that had came forward first to him that night in the forest.  
Harry had, after much arguing 'Thank Merlin for telepathic communication'  
convinced Raithos to let him transfigure him into a statue of a miniature grim. He would say it was a reminder of Sirius as he had been able to turn into a grim-like dog.

As with everything in the wizarding world. Harry would enchant the statue so that it could move around and not get stiff y being in the same place for to long.

As a safety precaution Harry had made sure that he would be armed and ready in case someone got head of his plans or Voldie and the death munchers decided to gatecrash the school.

Harry had armed him self with a variety of shrunken muggle melee weapons and small arms including a browning 9mm pistol and a pair of Tactical ops dessert eagle .357s.

A small replica dagger ofsword of Gryfindor had been shrunken until it looked like a small letter opener.

Perfect.

Suddenly Harry straightened as he heard a knock on the throne room door.

"Enter" Harry commanded, adopting a regal pose.

Into the room sidled a figure dressed in a hooded black robe.

"Master" the robed figure said in a small voice "I bring news from lord Malfoy, the deatheaters are planning an attack on Hogwarts at the holiday of Yule. He also says that he wishes to thank you for investing him into your ranks."

Earlier that month. Harry had been sitting on his throne, having a nice telepathic chat with his new pet grim, Raithos when he had heard a voice. The voice was very familiar. The voice had called his name.

Harry had ordered a few of his more intelligent creatures to track the voice and location of the person who had spoke. It had been Draco Malfoy.  
Draco seemingly did not want the mark and wanted out. But Harry had convinced his old enemy to spy for him. After all Severus Snape was the Orders spy.

'Severus' Harry thought from his current position in the throne room, the messanger kneeling in front of him.

Harry connected to the mind of the man who had been wrongly imprisoned. Harry suddenly felt the cold, looming presence of the dementors. Hef elt the potion masters fear as the the dementor lowered his hood, revealing a giant swirling vortex of the souls It had taken.

Harry suddenly had a thought. He would need a spy in the order. What a better person than Severus Snape.

Harry reached out and expelled his own soul from his body. The messenger covered in fear as he felt the evil presence pass by him.  
Once away from the Hogwarts wards he apparated into the prison. Materializing, once again in his normal body, in Severus Snapes prison call.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX The day had begun like any other day in Azkaban prison. He woke up. Ate a bit of the food that he was given once every week. He guessed it was meat. Rat meat probably, there was so many of the little buggers around here.  
It had been lunchtime when the dementors had came.  
He had felt their approach before he had even seen them.  
The cold threatened to envelop him as he saw them.

The dementors closed in on him.

Darkness nearly took him as the lead dementor pulled off its hood.  
Deep inside the prison of his mind, Severus screamed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry watched in morbid fascination as the dementors closed in on the former potions professor. The lead dementor pulled off its hood showing a gaping black maw.

Harry knew he had to intervene.

"Ok boys… creatures, things the partys over"

The dementors swivelled round to face him, the leader turned round to finish the task leaving its two companions to face Harry.

Inside, Harry chuckled it would be his first taste of real power. These were probably the only dementors left that were loyal to the ministry as he had known that the dementors had revolted and joined Lord Moldywart.

Harry lazily raised a hand at the dementors, freezing them in place.

He spoke "creatura of obscurum , meus minions. Porro have vestri pius been probrum per manipulative ministry. Suo me quod nos mos ostendo lemma quis areign of obscurum est. Pro ego sum Atrum procer , champion of chaos. EGO sum senior of terminus vicis. Nos mos extinguish pusillus universitas of lux lucis quod planto is a locus of obscurum quod despero "

(A/N: Translation: creatures of darkness, my minions. Long have your kind been abused by the manipulative ministry. Join with me and we will show them what a reign of darkness is. For I am the Dark prince, the champion of chaos. I am the lord of the end times. We will extinguish the puny world of light and make it a place of darkness and despair)

The dementors slowly backed away from the body of Severus and bowed down to Harry.

Harry quickly took Snapes body and apparated away, satisfied at the days events.


	9. 8

  
A/n:   
**A quick note. Im planning to make this story span 3 'books' each book will be between 15-30 chapters long. This book is mainly the opening stages of the war with the four (yes four) armies preparing for war with an epic battle at the end. Book 2 will be focused a lot more on the pairings with 100% extra fighting and a MAJOR plot twist that will change the course of the entire war. Book 3 is mainly events leading up until the final battle, the resistance and then the after math of the war.**   
  
I wish to thank all my reviewers so far. So a **big **thank you to   
  
Lady Phasma you also got all of the questions right apart from number 1 which was a trick question. Mrs Figg was the first person he met with magical connections as she is a squib .  
stars-n-moons91  
  
spirtfox  
  
TopQuark  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
possom2009: I think the pairings will be minor H/G major R/Hr and major D/ OC in book 2.  
  
TArtemis1: As you can see, Harry already has a use for Snape.  
  
Severus' Wife  
  
And finally, the anonymous vmr   
  
Chapter 7: part 2  
A prefects ponderings  
Harry slowly stepped out of the alley into the station car park. He had got Malfoy to buy him his school stuff for the year including several dark arts books. He had remembered to take his trunk from the Dursleys before he disappeared. Talking about disappearances he knew that the Aurors were looking for him. He didn't care much about them. The order members stationed at Hogwarts would protect their 'golden boy'.  
Hogwarts close proximity to the founders keep, was an added bonus. Harry would be able to apparate between the two fortresses at will as the wards on Hogwarts were diminishing due to the lack of a person strong enough to bare them.  
  
It would be an easy target.  
  
Harry slowly made his way out to the station, intermingling with the muggles as he made his way to the barrier. He waited until the muggles weren't looking before sliding into the wall and reappearing on the other side.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOX   
  
September the first was usually a frantic but jolly affair at the burrow and today was no different.  
Hermione had decided to forgo her trip with her parents to Sweden and decided instead to join Ron and his family at the Burrow for the summer.  
Currently Ron was packing in his room while Hermione was doing the same with Ginny in the room they shared.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the floor packing her last few books into her trunk. Dumbledore had, after much 'negotiating' with the minister, lifted the ban on underage magic outside of school for 5th-7th years to allow them to defend themselves properly.  
  
This was good for the girls as they were able to shrink the various books and clothes they needed for the school year.  
  
Ginny was currently situated on her bed frantically reading a textbook. Ginny could be as frenzied to study as Hermione at times, and this year would be one of those times as it was Ginny's OWL year.  
  
It was Ginny who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something… something personal?"  
  
Hermione sat there for a few seconds. 'What on earth might Ginny want to ask me?'  
  
"Go on" she finally said  
  
Ginny took a deep breath before speaking  
  
"Do you like my brother?"  
  
Hermione was shocked  
  
"Of course I like him he's my best friend and…"  
  
"No I don't mean like that. I mean do you like him, like him?"  
  
Hermione blushed crimson at this. She knew deep down that she had a crush on the redhead. The way he always looked so cute when he was confused, the way he looked when he had won the game last year. The way he stood up and defended her when Malfoy insulted her, the way he…  
  
"Mione?"   
  
Hermione looked up into the face of her best female friend. Her crushes sister.  
She knew she could trust Ginny.  
After seeing her fierce determination at the ministry last year. Hermione knew that Ginny was strong, maybe even stronger spirit wise that her.  
Ginny had proved that much when she managed to incapitate Malfoy and his goons long enough for the group to escape and join Harry and herself in the forest.  
  
'Harry' she thought. 'Where is he?'  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do"  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX   
As Harry stepped out onto the platform, numerous gasps were heard. Harry sighed. He should have expected this. Suddenly he detected a sharp movement to his left he quickly apparated away despite the wards. Reappearing on the other side of the platform.  
  
He saw several Aurors running towards him wands raised.   
  
Harry raised his hands and send several bolts of energy flying towards the charging group. Several of the group were blasted away. Stunned by the force of the blow.  
The few remaining Aurors panicked and started shooting stunners at him.  
Harry dodged all of the blasts before replying with a curse of his own sending an Auror flying back wards into the barrier and out onto the station beyond.  
  
Harry detected movement behind him and Apparated again. This time behind one of the station pillars. He watched several spells hit the Auror who had been behind him.  
Harry briefly recognized the startled face of Kingsley Shacklebolt before he realised something. 'The order of the fucking phoenix will be here. That means…'  
  
"Moody" Harry heard one of the Aurors yell.   
  
"Where is he? Can you see him?"  
  
"Behind the pillar" Mad-eye Moody's gruff voice sounded  
  
"Get him!"   
  
Harry spun out from behind the pillar and started shooting off curses at the Aurors. Just as the last few fell down several more appeared out of the barrier. Harry noticed the students had already escaped into the safe haven that was the rapidly departing Hogwarts express.  
  
His task done; Harry Apparated away into the train carriage.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The prefect Carriage was in uproar.  
Everyone had seen Harry Potter duel against around 20 Aurors and not be hit once. Then apparate away. Ginny and Neville, who were the new Gryfindor prefects sat with Ron and Hermione in the prefect carriage. Hermione sat hugging her knees while Ron conforted her.  
  
Ginny merely sat there shocked.  
Ginny had never truly given up on Harry and seeing the news that he was missing had nearly pushed Ginny over the edge. And now seeing him alive and well. Duelling with ministry wizards. Everything was too hard to bare.   
  
The only other person in the carriage not talking about the fight was the two Slytherin prefects. Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy.  
Ginny had once wondered why there were two Slytherin prefects. But the rumour was that Blaise Zambini was a unisex metamorphus meaning that he could change his appearance into a person of both genders. And it seemed that he qualified as a female Slytherin prefect. The term 'he' was used by the entire school just because he normally was in his male form.   
  
Ginny stood up and left the compartment. She walked down to the end of the train trying to clear her thoughts. She arrived at the compartment she had shared with Harry, Luna and Neville last year. It seemed empty. She raised her hand to the door, but before she could slide it open a firm hand grasped her own.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
  
Ginny spun around to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy standing behind her   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX 


	10. 9

A/N: stars-n-moons91: As you see in this chapter, Harry does not turn ALL of them evil. Well not yet. He only turns a select few.   
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Chapter 7 part 3:  
  
"And why would that be?" Ginny asked. Not at all intimidated by the taller Slytherin boy.   
  
"I am sorry" Draco merely said   
  
"For what?" Ginny asked straightening   
  
"This" and before Ginny knew what was happening she was lying on the cold floor of the train corridor unconscious.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX   
  
Draco quickly shrunk the body of the youngest Weasley. Normally he would just leave her there, maybe kick her a few times, and spit on her but today he was under orders. And he would obey them.   
  
Draco had already converted Blaise and with his help Draco was ordered to kill off any Slytherin bearing the dark mark. But Harry had also commanded him to capture this Weasley. He had also been told not to harm her. For she had the most potential of all the people Harry had listed to convert. Ginny was, although she didn't know it. Perfect material for evil.   
  
Her soul had been corrupted from the day she touched that diary and with a few well-placed words it would grow. Harry had looked into her and saw the darkness inside her.  
A darkness only rivalled by His, Draco's and Voldemorts.  
  
Harry had seen how she had tried to fight off the diaries control when she was ordering the basilisk to hunt down muggle borns but deep down inside her Ginny had enjoyed it.  
It was her guilty pleasure.  
  
Her brothers had always over shadowed her and Harry had seen how Ginny yearned to prove herself.   
  
She perfectly complimented Harry in every way and so Harry had ordered Draco to kidnap her and deliver her to the founders keep before the side of light to influenced her too much.   
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Harry was currently lounging in the compartment adjacent to the one Draco and Ginny were standing next to.   
  
He was contemplating the events in his life leading up to this. His anointment as the lord of darkness. He soon planned to crush the whelp Voldemort.  
Voldemort was dark. But not as dark as Harry Potter. Voldemort was merly an obstacle. A very tough obstacle but an obstacle that could be destroyed. And that was what Harry had planned to do.   
  
He would need a new name. A new identity.   
  
The compartment door slid open to reveal the form of Draco Malfoy. Over his shoulder was draped the unconscious body of Virginia Weasley.   
  
Draco Shut and locked the compartment door. Harry had charmed the glass to show a blank empty room with a sign on the door saying   
"No entry. Compartment under repair."   
  
"My lord"   
  
"Draco"   
  
"I have the Weaselet my lord"   
  
"Good, Good"   
  
"What do you wish I do with her?"   
  
"Shrink her. Put her body in this box. It is charmed so that she cannot escape. The box is connected to the keep. When she awakes she will be in the locked room in the keep. There she will stay until we have need of her."   
  
"Yes my lord"   
  
Harry handed Draco the box. Draco quickly shrunk the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley before placing the petite figure in the box which he found was an exact replica of one of the guest rooms in the tower of shadows.   
  
"She will wake in a few hours."   
  
"Her absence will be noticed my lord. How will we cover that up?"   
  
"You Draco, will give this envelope to Blaise Zambini. As you have already turned him to our side his services will be needed. He won't be missed. Hell I didn't even know who he was until you pointed him out."   
  
Draco nodded   
  
"If I may be so bold, my lord. What does the envelope contain?"   
  
"Memories. Memories of her behaviour, knowledge, friends. I stole quite a bit from her head earlier on this year before we left for the summer. Blaise will take the form of Virginia Weasley."   
  
"A wonderful plan my lord"   
  
"Do not fail me Draco"   
  
"I will not my lord"   
  
As the compartment door closed, Harry lounged back in his seat.   
  
'I wonder how our favourite potions professor and spy is doing?'   
  



	11. 10

Severus Alexander Snape stood before the old grey gargoyle guarding the entrance to the heads office. Professor McGonagall had been appointed head mistress of Hogwarts and had flooed him and requested to see him earlier this morning. He was wondering what the old bat wanted with him. What would she want that demanded his immediate presence?  
  
"Hungarian Horntail"  
  
The Gargoyle leapt nimbly aside to reveal the entrance to the moving stair case that lead to the heads office.  
  
Severus slowly ascended the steps and raised his hand to knock on the old mahogany door when  
  
"Come in, Severus"  
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal the newly instated headmistress sitting at her desk. She was bent low over a piece of parchment giving Severus time to take a quick look around the office.  
  
It was completely different from the last time he had seen it. The metallic instruments that had once adorned the walls were gone. As was the perch that had once been home to the phoenix Fawkes. Fawkes had disappeared and had not been seen for sometime. Nobody knew the location of this particular phoenix. Even his master was confused about its whereabouts and had set him the task of tracking it down.  
  
"Severus"  
  
He directed his attention to the figure in front of him.  
  
Her eyes looked dull. Their sparkle extinguished. She had, if possible, more wrinkles that before.  
  
"Please sit down"  
  
He sat. Wondering why she had called him there at this time. She stood up and started pacing  
  
"You are probably wondering why you are here"  
  
Severus nodded  
  
"I will try and make this simply Severus. You have been at this school the longest out of all the teachers of Hogwarts. You know the way the school is run and how to keep the students in order. I have brought you here to ask you a question."  
  
She stopped her pacing at turned and looked at him  
  
"Will you take up the currently empty position of deputy head?"  
  
Severus was shocked. He was about to decline when he had an idea, a plan formulating in his head.  
  
"Yes Minerva. I think I will."  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Harry slowly stepped of the train onto the platform. He had decided to play the role of 'Gryfindor's golden boy' and go sit with his soon to be former friends on the way up to the school. It would delude the suspicion and rumours that had been following his name over the last few weeks.  
  
Hermione and Ron were currently walking a few metres ahead of him deep in conversation. Harry snuck up to them to see what they were talking about  
  
"He's innocent Ron. Harry wouldn't do a thing like that. Sure they were abusive but Harry wouldn't have killed them"  
  
So they were talking about him. Misguided fools.  
  
"I know Mione but we can't be sure. You saw how he handled those Aurors at the station. He even beat Moody"  
  
"Luck Ron. Luck. Anyways you saw him. He was only sending defensive spells. If he was truly evil then he would have sent one of the more powerful spells like a _morsus_ or a _cruor adficio_"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at her  
  
"How do you know about those?"  
  
"Ron did you even take any notice of my OWL scores or were you to busy staring at me to even listen to what I was saying?"  
  
Ron flushed and looked away. However Harry noticed that what she had said didn't sound quite as certain as a person who is telling the whole truth. Harry after performing a quick scan had noticed that her neural activity had increased while she had said that. Harry filed the information in his brain for future reference.  
  
Hermione and Ron had reached the carriages by now and were just entering as he made his presence known  
  
"Hey guys how was your summer?"  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Ten minutes later they had reached the school gates where they disembarked from the carriages. Harry looked over the forbidden forest and saw a huge dark shape looming on the horizon. Harry smiled before heading up to the castle after Ron and Hermione. Many people turned and looked at him before whispering to their mates and pointing at him. Harry sighed. It would be a long year.  
  
XOXOXOX 


	12. 11

A/N: Sorry for not posting the last chapter earlier but I had a few things going on at home and was too busy to write. I can also post each chapter much quicker as I don't have to convert it to HTML before I post it. At the moment I am starting to write a new fic 'Harry Potter and the Magi academy' This means that it will be harder to update both fics at once but I still will try.  
  
I however have a quick question to ask you readers.  
  
Do you think I should ally Hermione with Harry or not?  
  
Please put your answer in your next review. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Harry entered the hall along with the other students. He had noticed the different atmosphere the moment he had entered the building. The students, other than Ron and hermione, were purposefully staying away from him. Some of them shooting worried glances back at him as if he would start cursing them any minute.  
  
'And if they keep at it I think I will. A round of morsus or crucio might do them a world of good.' Harry thought, scowling at the 3rd year Hufflepuff who had turned to stare at him.  
  
'Fools. If they were scared at what I did to the Dursleys then what im going to do to the rest of them will pale in comparison to that mere bit of fun'  
  
Harry suddenly sensed a sharp movement to his left he spun around to see Colin Creevy holding a camera. Creevy shrieked and dropped his camera as if it had burned him. Everyone stopped at turned toward him. Harry just sighed before pushing past them and sitting down at the Gryfindor table.  
  
'Yes' he mentally sighed 'It would be a long year' XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 1 hour and several plates of the finest food in the wizarding world later; Harry trooped up to Gryfindor tower alone. Having been abandoned by the rest of his house.  
  
Gryfindor had gained 9 new students. Slytherin 8 and both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had gained 7 each. He quietly spoke the password and slunk into the common room. It was seemingly empty. Harry slowly entered and walked quietly over to the entrance to the boys dorm stair case when  
  
"Harry"  
  
He quietly sighed. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation.  
  
"Yes Hermione"  
  
She frowned. His tone sounded... resigned. As if he had been expecting her to ask him. She decided to be blunt  
  
"What happened Harry? What happened to your relatives? Why did you run?"  
  
Harry was slightly surprised. He hadn't expected for her to be so straight to the point. So bold. But of course that was a Gryfindor talent.  
  
Harry paused before he spoke "Im not sure if I can tell you Hermione. Maybe later but not now. Goodnight Hermione." Harry quickly closed the distance between him and the dormitory steps and left the common room leaving a baffled Hermione in his wake. XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
A/n: im sorry if this is posted lat as I cannot upload it at the current moment but it was meant for the day after I posted chapter 11. 


	13. 12

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been several weeks since the beginning of term.

Hermione had not brought up the subject again but he could clearly see that she was confused.

The ministry was a constant thorn in his side. Fudge had attempted to put out a warrant for his arrest but Minerva had pulled a few strings and managed to dissuade Fudge from that particular idea.

Instead, Harry was now being monitored wherever he went and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

This royally pissed him off. This also meant he couldn't leave the castle or talk to his contacts.

He was also worried about Ginny. Blaise had been perfectly impersonating the youngest Weasley.

Nobody was suspicious about Blaise's disappearance, after all Slytherins had a reputation for being evil deatheater scum, so they had merely assumed that Blaise had left to become a deatheater.

Harry wasn't sure what do about Hermione. She had always supported him before and as her parents were muggles so she had no family in the order. He also had a rising suspicion that she had been doing the dark arts.

Just to confirm his suspicions, Harry had surreptitiously checked out her aura, it was a pale blue speckled with green, but he had found what he was looking for, a large black patch steadily growing by the minute. It showed that she had been doing, or in contact with the dark arts.

However one could not be too sure as he remembered the events of the ministry battle at the end of last year.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

That afternoon, after many gruelling weeks of torture caused by not being in contact with the dark arts, his stalker had left the school. He was free again. This also meant he could finally transfigure Raithos back into his old self.

The poor grim had to be disguised as a large ginger cat similar to Hermiones cat crookshanks.

Speaking of Hermione, the bushy haired brunette as currently approaching him.

"You, me, Astronomy tower, midnight tonight"

Hermione then turned on her heel and swept away.

Harry was left gaping after her very un dark-lordish. Normally he would have cursed her for being so rude but then the ministry would probably arrest him and, although he could easily destroy the prison, he didn't want to be carted off to Azkaban.

He decided to play along with her game.

It would also allow him a chance to find out about why she had a large black mass clinging too her aura.

She would prove a useful ally if he could turn her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

At that present time. Ginny Weasley was sitting in the room she had been confined to since she woke up in this god-dammed tower.

She was currently mulling over the last months events.

Flashback

'Oh my head' Virginia Weasley awoke to find herself in a room totally covered in green and silver.

'How they hell did I get here?'

Then it came back to her. The train ride, Draco... Draco stunning her. That could mean only one thing. She was in the clutches of the darklord.

She took in her surroundings. She was currently laying atop a 4 poster bead, complete with matching Green and Silver pillows and sheets.

She was dressed in a plain white nightdress.

Next to the bed was a small stand, atop which sat her wand and a note.

Curiosity overriding her common sense, she reached out and grasped the note. When nothing happened she decided it was safe to open it and read

My dear Virginia,

You maybe wondering where you are and how you got here. Do not worry all will be explained in time.

As you can see I have left you your wand. Each of the doors leading out of this room are locked. Unless you cannot remember the right charm to use I am sure you will want to use magic to escape. But I warm you, outside this room there are many foul creatures of the darkest sort, and I would be rather disappointed if I come back to find my walls redecorated in a shade called hint of brain and your mutilated corpse blocking up one of the corridors.

The bell on the right of the bed summons the house elves. I recommend you try their treacle tart.

Enjoy you stay

There was no signature.

Ginny decided to get up and do some exploring around the new room.

There were three doors. One lead to a bathroom, which reminded her of the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts that Hermione, had shown her last year. Inside was a large bathtub that could comfortably accommodate around 10 people. Off to the side of the room there was a large shower and adorning the far wall was a large aquarium, which was seemingly empty.

Ginny then checked the next door it was locked. She assumed this was the exit and, deciding to head the strangers warning, did not try and unlock the door.

The next door opened to show a study. The walls were lined with bookcases. There were several desks and artefacts scattered around the room. Ginny noticed than many of these were books on the dark arts.

She shivered

'Better get something to eat'

She sighed before walking over and ringing the bell to summon the house elf

End Flashback

Yes it was defiantly a strange few weeks


	14. 13

Harry James potter, resident dark lord and the chosen of chaos leant against the battlements of the astronomy tower.

Off in the distance he could see the Dark keep looming ominously over the forbidden forest.

Granger had yet to turn up yet. She had ignored him all day, not that he _really_ wanted to talk with her but these thinks had to be done. However he was _intrigued_ wit the girl. She had darkness showing plainly in her aura, however it was obviously being kept underwraps by her morals and firm belief in the light.

The creak of the door jumped him from his stupor.

"Hello Harry"

He turned to face her,

"What do you want?"

She was seemed taken aback by the coldness of his voice, but quickly recovered.

"What happened to you?"

He sighed, He hated the way she seemed to force the words out of him. She was after all a friend, well _was _a friend, but now he was not so sure...

"Harry?" she softly asked putting her hand on his shoulder

He whipped his head up to face her and quickly shrugged her shoulder off.

"Why should I tell _you_"She looked hurt but persevered on '_Typical Gryfindor'_

"Because I'm your friend"

Harry sighed

"I'll tell you what, I ask a question, you answer then I answer yours, ok?"

She nodded

"First off, why were you practicing the dark arts?"

She recoiled looking shocked

"What?"

"You heard me granger! Why were you doing dark magic?

"Why should I tell _you_" she said mimicking his earlier action

He snarled before smashing her against the wall. She gave a moan of pain before sinking into a fetal position.

"Because I happen to be the most powerful dark wizard in existence and I have a right to know what my lesser are doing maybe?"

She raised her head "What?"

"You heard me, I am the most powerful being in existence"

"No. Dumbledore..."

"Is dead, by my hand actually?"

Hermiones look changed from horror to a smirk as she stood 'she looks quite sexy like that, wait what the fuck did I just say?'

"Good, that's one question of my list, but it then provokes a new one. Can you teach me?"

Harry was stunned

"Why would you need to know that? I thought you worshiped old bumble fuck"

She smirked again, but he found it had no affect on him this time

"I did, before I found the chronicles, why do you think I craved so much knowledge, to do well in school. No, I did it for power, I craved it, and anyways being an evil bitch has its perks. There chocolate is the best!"

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He however didn't let it show, merely raising an eyebrow

"What are these chronicles you speak of?"

She smirked again

"I thought you said you were the most powerful being in existence?"

"I did" he replied coarsely

"You know you have such an ego" she said

"What are these chronicles?" he repeated

She moved to sit on the balcony, draping a let over the battlements

"They list every dark or chaotic item, spell, creature, cult, ritual, the works. They give a complete history of the dark starting from the creation of the Harbingers and there enemies the Guardians. A great read if you ask me."

Harry's eyebrows nearly touched his fringe. Why hadn't he heard of these books?

She seemed to read his mind

"You will not be able to read them, only one with the blood of a Harbinger may open them.

Harry suddenly sensed a change in the fabric of time he quickly called his power to him, his aura flaring. With a flash the girl in front of him transformed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A/n: He he he thought id end it there did you :D im so ebil

XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX

In front of his stood a woman with a buitifuly cureved figure, where there had been a messy brown bush sat long waist length tresses of red hair intermingled with streaks of ebony. She had grown a few inches. Her 6.1 frame nearly equal to his 6.2.

She wore a full set of dark plate armour. Clasped in her dark gauntlets was a wicked looking mace that radiated dark power.

Harry tried to read her but was nearly sucked into the endless pool of darkness.

He retracted. Her power was clearly equal to his

"A dark justice" he breathed

XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOX

READ AND REVIEW. I ORIGIONALLY WAS GOING TO DELEE THIS FIC BUT I DECIDED TO SEE WHAT I GET IN TERMS OF REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY SCRAPED PLEASE REVIEW.

Im also considering changing the plotline to completely ally herm with Harry but im not sure as that would completely destroy the R/HR I have planned. Oh and by the way the H/G will be very minor so you Anti H/G shippers can still read this.


	15. 14

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet has been screwed up and I Have been having problems with Microsoft word so I couldn't even type this. This update is very short but ill try and get back into the flow ASAP.

About the updated version, don't expect me to post that soon.

Also a quick poll: Do you think I should start a Yahoo group for this fic?

EDIT: WEBSITE IS UP see my bio

Anyway onto the chapter:

XOXOXOXOXOXOX (Note in case you have been wondering this is my version of chapter breaks) XOXOXOX

The convoy was moving slowly through the forest. 3 supply wagons escorted by 30 guards, 10 to a wagon.

This would be too easy.

At the head of the column was its commander. The man had long black hair, a shallow, pallid face and thick stubble. The man looked like someone who was haunted by what he had seen, one whose dreams contained more then vague fantasies. This however did not matter to him, the mans torment would soon be ended, and so would ever other person in this convoy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The first sign something was wrong was the sudden quiet that enveloped the forest, where before there had been the sounds of animals, birds and other creatures there was now silence.

Antonin Dolohov raised his hand, the sign for the convoy to halt.

Suddenly the deatheater to his right was whisked away by a long hair leg. Screams rent the stillness of the air as death eaters were pulled away from the main group and into the murky depths of the forest, never to be seen again.

"REGROUP!"

Dolohov swore and drew his wand; he knew he shouldn't have volunteered to this mission. He had been tasked to set several devices around Hogwart's inner wards, these devices would begin to 'drill' holes through the inner wards until there was a large enough gap for the death eaters to enter. His lord had given him and his company a set of invisibility cloaks charmed to bypass the weaker outer wards.

But if they were so well equipped then how were they being attacked, unless the... things that were attacking them could actually see them.

Blood was everywhere as the things that had attacked them from the cover of the trees began to swarm out of the clearing. Dolohov raised his wand but before he could say an incantation one of the creatures had pounced on him from behind, pinning him down.

He knew no more, slipping into unconsciousness as the creature began to gorged out his insides

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

From deep inside Hogwarts castle, Harry smirked. His new minions had done well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inside the great hall, the children huddled together in fear as the chilling screams reverberated around the stone walls

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Deep inside the Founders Keep, Virginia Weasley shuddered

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

So what do you think?

Ill post some more chapters soon

EDIT: WEBSITE IS UP see my bio


	16. 15

Quick note:

Ficfan: tut tut. Kids these days, never read authors notes. I actually mentioned that story in chapter 1 or two, cant remember which but yes it is a kick ass story, thanks for the reveiw


	17. 16

A/n: MERRY XMAS/ Yule/ Other appropriate holiday relating to a time during winter

Sorry about lack of updates so without further adue heres your long awaited update you have been slavering for.

(Oh on a side note… if you like the story or are just plain bored please join the group the Url is inside my bio)

Oh and b the way I have FINALLY got a chance to put in some nice juicy action scenes in now I have established most of the base but rest assured, more action is on the way especially in part 2………

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time news of the attack had reached the ears of the press, no evidence was left of the slaughter, though reporters flocked to the castle hopping for a good scoop, all left empty handed.

Deep inside the founders keep, a hooded figure sat on a throne of midnight black as he gazed out at what had been his home for 5 years he smiled as he watched the swarming mass of Aurors and reporters mingling around the area where his minions had had their first proper feed, they had been hungry ever since and Harry knew they were on the path to rebellion.

And that could not happen.

Though he was still not at full strength, he knew all that he would loose was a few days of simmering here alone. The other students had started to notice something had changed inside him. His newly enhanced hearing had picked out many a whisper saying it was his power manifesting to destroy Voldemort and turn the world in to a safe, happy place. Next they would want him to make a world of pink fluffy bunny rabbits and flowers and rainbows…

He was interrupted by the sound of the throne room door opening.

"The sun sets." Draco advanced towards the throne and knelt before him

"Yes master."

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes."

"At my signal get the others to the room of requirement the portal will activate at midnight. Do not fail me."

"Never my lord."

Draco stood up to leave

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Harm only those that oppose you, do not make any unnecessary diversions"

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

As Draco left the room, Harry got up and walked across to look out at the setting sun. Soon it would be time to strike.

XOXOXOXOX

"….three pages on how the goblin rebellions of 1402 changed our society, due in next lesson"

The Gryfindor 5th years got up and left the room heading for their common room. However no one noticed one of their number slip away

XOXOXOXOX

It was 7 o'clock and the 6th year Gryfindor girls dormitory was empty apart from one person.

Hermione gazed out of the window at the silhouette of the tower in the distance.

She had sensed a rift in the fabric of reality earlier on and had immediately known something was wrong however after a quick mental scan nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Suddenly there was a shout of panic from the common room. She quickly snatched up her wand and rushed to the door….

However before she could reach the handle the door flew open and sent her flying, insistently she spun in mid-air and landed in a crouch before gazing up and the intruder the face of Ginny Weasley stared down at her, but suddenly the face began to swirl and morph, within seconds the form of Ginny Weasley was gone and before her stood the tall bulk of Blaise Zambini.

"We don't have much time" Blaise spoke "We need to go now"

Hermiones mind was whirling in front of her stood a boy that everyone said had joined Voldemort but now she knew that all along he had been posing as one of her closes friends. But where was Ginny then?

"GRANGER!"

Hermione was jerked from her thoughts by the shout and turned back to Blaise

"What the fuck is going on!"

"I have been ordered to get you out of here now hurry up or were both dead!"

"Ordered? By Voldemort?"

"I give up"

Before she even knew what happened, Hermione fell to the ground unconscious

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The common room was in a state of pandemonium as the masked warriors closed in on the frightened Gryfindor's. Ron cursed himself as he remembered he had left his wand in his robe up in the dormitory. A few minutes ago he had been sitting around a table playing magical snap with Dean and Seamus when the portrait hole had opened and Ginny had walked in, then after her game half a dozen figures dressed in black hooded robes. The figures carried long, serrated swords that seemed to pulse with dark magic. The figures had begun to herd the Gryfindor's away from the portrait hole, two seventh year girls had tried to fight back and now their bodies lay eviscerated on the floor.

Suddenly the door leading to the 6th year girls dormitory opened and Ron clearly recognized the face of Blaise Zambini. In the boys arms lay the body of his best friend

"Hermione!" he screamed charging towards the boy

Blaise turned to look at him before raising his hand. A bolt f black energy blew Ron back across the common room he crashed into a table and lay still

The last thing he saw was Blaise signalling to the rest of the black figures and one word echoed through his mind

"Obliviate!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/n: HEHEHE heres a nice place to end the chapter so yes I will. But watch out for the next chappie that should be up by tomorrow (22/12/04)


	18. 17

A/N: Merry XMAS (Again)

Oh yes and ill try and put some more Ginny in this chapter. Oh yea and this is the 6th month anniversary of the fic (WOOT!!!!!)

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

Within a few minutes, the normally peaceful sanctuary of Hogwarts castle had been shattered. Harry had decided to use surprise to his advantage rather than brute strength in the hopes that no one would have time to react. At precisely 7:30 he had set the wards to deactivate. Without the proper bearer that Albus Dumbledore had been the wards had collapsed within minutes.

And that was when the slaughter began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Minerva Mcgonagal lay slumped across her desk. She had chosen to not use Albus's old office as her own simply out of respect for the old man and had instead set up in the small office adjacent to her transfiguration class room. It had been a hard day for her with reporters and Aurors constantly barging into her lessons eager for an interview. Her latest problem now sat in a small jar along with thousands of cockroaches just like him, well apart from the fact that they were REAL cockroaches rather than transfigured ones. Severus would be SO happy, well if that man could ever be happy.

Suddenly a shrill alarm sounded. She quickly jumped to her feet, although of a peaceful nights rest gone. A sound came from behind her and she span around just quick enough to glance at her assailant before a sharp, barbed claw sunk into her flesh, piercing her heart and killing her almost instantly.

As her bloodied body slipped to the floor, Harry's servants began to feed…

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Shit!" swore Draco as the alarms began to ring out. This meant that Harry had decided the attack was to start, and they were still a floor away from the room of requirement. After they had obliviated the students in Gryfindor, they had set off to the 7th floor but along the way they had encountered the fat friar and the bloody baron and had to silence them before they could raise the alarm. Of course this had been easier said than done, as you can't actually kill someone who is already dead. Instead Draco and Blaise had had to employ the use of several petrifying and banishing charms. Although Harry's escorts he had provided were good fighters, they had no weapons against spirits.

Suddenly the suit of armour to his right turned towards him and swung a lethally sharp polearm towards him, Draco had only time to duck before the blade skimmed the surface of his head. All throughout the corridor suits of armour were coming alive. Draco cursed as he realised this must be a defence measure incase the castle walls were ever breached. The founders had created an army of super soldiers. However Draco and Blaise were not along. Their bodyguards had began to fight of the armour and although they were heavily outnumbered, these were ancient warriors of darkness and their armour easily withstood the clumsy swings of the armour.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Blaise as he narrowly dodged another knight's swing before it was cleaved in half by one of the dark soldiers. Draco noticed a break in the ranks of armour and grabbed Blaise's wrist and pointed towards it. Blaise nodded and sprinted forward, Hermiones unconscious body still clutched in his arms.

Draco followed after him and began sprinting towards the stair case, Blaise had transformed into a much stronger looking boy so that he could easily sprint without Hermione interfering and by now had reached the stair case. Draco however possessed no such power and his head was bleeding from that first swipe by the armoured golem. Luckily however none had followed and no they were on the last stretch.

XOXOXOXOX

Ginny lay in her bd. She had been locked in this room for weeks now without any human contact. Now she knew how Sirius must have felt in Azkaban. The very thought of her former friend brought tears to her eyes. She had already now guessed that Voldemort was holding her prisoner but she could not be sure. Because how would Voldemort be able to be so near Hogwarts without somebody noticing? And how could she have not noticed a flipping massive tower about half a mile from Hogwarts?

The door creaked open and she prepared for the worst, too late remembering her wand was laying a few centimetres away on the side table. The figure that entered seemed like a vision from a childs nightmare. It was covered in metallic black spiked armour and at its side hung a wicked looking longsword. However the visor seemed empty and by the sound of its movement it seemed to be hollow and empty.

"The master wished your presence" the demon spoke, its voice a deep rusty emotionless tone.

"Who is your master?" Ginny braved, her hand itching to reach for the wand laying a few inches away…

"My master wishes his identity to be preserved until you meet with him. I have been told to take you to him even if I have to force you"

Ginny froze, she registered the treat and deep down she knew she would not be able to fight this thing, and it would be better to go along with it.

"Fine" she said "But I need to get dressed first"

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ron was awoken by a frantic shaking of his arm. He opened his eyes to see the face of Lavender brown staring down at him, her eyes filled with tears

He tried to remember what had happened but all that came up was a blank. He looked around and saw a group of people gathered around something that he couldn't see, he was currently laying amidst the scattered ruins of a chess table.

'Damn I must have got smashed last night' he thought as he sat up and looked at Lavenders tear streaked face

"Ron! Chenille and Ruby are dead and Hermione is missing!"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

Ron got up and ran over to where everyone was gathered round. He gazed down and nearly puked at the sight.

Suddenly an alarm began to ring from somewhere deep in the castle.

Ron quickly ran up to the dormitory and grabbed his wand from the bed. That alarm could only mean something bad. When he got back to the common room, nearly headless nick had arrived and was quickly explaining what the alarm meant

"… means the wards Have been breached and will immediately contact the ministry I doubt there is any cause for pan…."

A shriek came from out side the portrait followed by a sickening ripping sound as the fat ladies portrait was torn off the wall and a sickening creature burst through the portrait hole. Six legs protruded from a hairy fat body, and where eyes should have been all there was a gaping maw. Slimy drool sloped from its fangs and its huge barbed talons flexed, as it smelt for its prey.

Ron was the first to react, although the creatures resemblance to a spider was not lost upon him he managed to conquer his fear and raised his wand at the creature, a strange sounding incantation spilling from his lips, the creature was blown backwards and slammed into the stone archway demolishing it and preventing any of the other creatures entering the common room.

Ron gapped at what had just happened. He had never even heard the words that he had spoken but at least it looked like the creature was at least disabled, for now.

However just as the realisation dawned upon him, a talon pierced through the rubble

"EVERYOBNE PREPARE TO DEFEND YOURSELVES!" He yelled as another talon pierced the rubble. There were more of them?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Just had to end it here, otherwise you would be moaning for another update :D AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	19. 18

A/n: Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chappie. When I have time I'll correct them but I guess your more eager for a chapter soooooooooooo…..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"EVERYONE PREPARE TO DEFEND YOURSELVES!" He yelled as another talon pierced the rubble. There were more of them?_

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Draco paced the length of the room. He and Blaise had reached the entrance without occasion and had entered in the way that Harry had instructed. The room had adapted to their needs, and what they needed was a safe place. The room had a working portcullis and a large stone wall that protected a small room with various medieval (and some more modern) weapons. Also to one side their lay a small bed which they had placed Hermiones stunned form.

Blaise sat in one of the old hard backed armchairs. He (In his male form at the time) had decided to not take any chances and had armed himself with a large bulky crossbow (his ability to grow muscle had really helped) and had placed it on a small table next to the chair.

Draco stopped in his pacing and turned to face Blaise.

"Twenty minutes"

XOXOXOXOX

Ron peered out through the hastily constructed barricade. Every now and again a talon could be seen through the rubble but apart from that all that reminded the inhabitants on the Gryfindor tower of the imminent threat was the strange chittering sound.

"What about the others?"

Ron turned to face Lavenders tear streaked face. She still obviously hadn't got over the deaths of her fellow Gryfindor's

"What about the other houses?"

Ron sighed. Many whispers had broken out as people had wondered aloud where Harry was; Ron hadn't seen him since breakfast when he had mysteriously disappeared. He and Neville, being the only present members of what had been known in later years as "_The Ministry Crew_" had been put in charge of the defence. Neville was currently teaching an emergency defence lesson to the first, second and third years leaving Ron to organize the actual defence, though Neville wasn't exactly the best in a duel he could hold his own and had gained an "O" on his DADA exam.

"Hopefully they've realised the danger, the alarms did ring, they ……"

Suddenly a shriek came from one of the 4th years. Ron spun his eyes back to the rubble and his gaze met the gaping maw of one of the creatures the creatures many limbs were flailing about as it began to burrow the rest of its body into the common room.

"Gryfindors!" roared Ron turning to face the older members of his house

"Now is the hour when we are most greatly pressed by the forces of evil! Now is the time when we must hold firm against their black tide! This may be our last stand, but if we go, WE GO FIGHTING!"

This last statement inspired the Gryfindors and a cheer rose up as the last leg of the hell-spawned creature smashed through the rubble and came at the line of Gryfindors, drool lying as it leapt towards it target.

XOXOXOXOXOX

(A/n: 519 words? Total utter bollocks not even enough for a one-shot!)

XOXOXOXOX

A strange blue light lit up the room and Draco and Blaise starred at the huge blue portal that had engulfed the room.

"You ready"

Draco turned to Blaise before walking towards the portal, just a few feet away he turned back to Blaise.

"Get the girl"

XOXOXOXOX

"HOLD THE LINE" Screamed Neville as another of the barbaric monstrosities leapt at him. Neville swung his wand at the thing blasting it apart with a well-placed reductor curse. Where on earth was Harry? Wasn't he supposed to protect them from these things? They had been fighting for what seemed like an age and his limbs were aching. So far they had only sustained minimal injuries… and 3 casualties. Neville hung his head he knew it had been wrong to let he younger years fight and now they were paying for it threefold. Another beast leapt at him but this time he was not quick enough and the creature and slashed out at Neville with a razor sharp talon, the world seemed to slow for Neville as he gazed in horror at the wicked weapon, its edge red with blood, the blade was only centimetres from his head before Neville finally reacted in a way that many would think of as stupid, but in years to come, he had looked back and in hindsight it had been an excellent move. Neville swung his left arm up above his head in an attempt to block the swipe from hitting his face, this it did as the talon slashed clean through the flesh and bone of his arm, and slashed apart the young boys face, however his sacrifice of his limb had absorbed most of the force, leaving him only with a large gash running down the side of his face. This wound would stay with him for life, in the future it would be a scar that equalled that of the famed boy who lived. A scar that marred the other wise handsome face of one who would be playing a crucial point in the upcoming war.

He fell back, clutching the stump of his arm in an attempt to halt he bloodflow. Dimly he heard someone shountng his name. But the loss of blood had dumbed his senses. Colour faded from the world. His eyes dimmed. The last thing he saw was the large portrait of Godric Gryfindor that hung upon the wall of the common room. The man in the portrait stared straight back, his eyes holding something that did not seem quite as emotionless as they had seemed before.

XOXOXOX

Ron watched as Neville swung his arm across hs face in an attempt to protect himself from the beasts talon. He winced as he saw the look of intense pain as the talon slashed stright through the bone, leaving him with only a bloody stump where his arm had been. He screamed the boys name and rushed towards the falling body, the creature towering over it. Ron lifted his wand and screamed a curse, blowing the creature into the wall where it lay still. Ron cradled the body of his fallen companion.

"Parvati! Lavender! " he yelled, the two females in question turning to look at him

"Get Neville out of here!" Parvati nooded and scooped the boy into her arms, the weight was obviously impeding her movement but she managed to get up the stairs, presumably to the girls dorms. Lavender however stayed and crouched down next to Ron.

"We need to get outta here!"

"And go where!" Ron yelled back

" Some of us have brooms, we can take the younger students and the wounded out first!"

Ron hesitated before repliying

"Alright, get the first second and third years and the wounded out first! We'll stay here and cover your retreat!"

"But where to?"

Ron stalled again, the closest and most obvious place was Hogsmede but he was sure that these creatures would follow them, however it was said the most likely place to hide is the least obvious place and Ron made his decision.

"The shrieking shack!"

"But… but that's haunted!"

"Trust me it's not!"

A scream rang out and Ron turned to see a first years body hit the floor, the boys face was horribly mulilated. Anger swelled up in ron and he shouted even louder then before

"GOD DAMNIT LAVENDER! JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE"

She shied back, but then a fierce determination entered her eyes "Yes sir!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/n; sorry bout the later update. Anyways I plan to give you the next update bny next week…………………


	20. 19

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen.

Anonymous

Dude i'm confused what happened after hermione said she was a harabringer and when did harry start planning the attack? did u skip a few chapters or is it a ff. problem?

Well mr . I guess it's a Fanfic problem, that's chapter 14 when that happened…………… chapter 21 is the one you are (or should be) reading… But if you mean you have read the next 6 chapters (Though one is an A/N and the other a teaser) but have not seen Harry doing any planning, then you are correct, the planning is not a very integral part of the story. But if you really wanna know the plan was basically get Hermione and Blaise out before they get ripped to shreds. Oh and Hermione is NOT a harbinger, she's a justice, BIG difference as you will see.

ThunerSQUIRELL

Great story eventhought i would have expected dumbly to put up a bit of a fight. KEEP up the good work! and update soon...

Dumbly (:D) was not really expecting anything sooooo….. drastic more expecting Harry to throw a temper tantrum and run around blowing things up. Oh and the fact he was frozen to his chair

Dark Dork of Chaos

whoa this story is incredibility mess up

Thank ye, and I shull take this as a compliment

This has been the largest chapter yet so enjoy!

Chapter the twenty-first…

-

_She shied back, but then a fierce determination entered her eyes "Yes sir!"_

-

The founders keep shuddered as a sudden burst of magic rent the fabric of reality and from the depths of Merlin-knows-where a trio of figures appeared. Silver armour glinted as the figures stepped away from the portal as another figure appeared. This figure was dressed in long, flowing white robes. A single phrase was uttered and the three armoured giants stalked away on their current mission. The robed figure relaxed slightly and began to attune himself to the current plane of reality. Clutching his staff he set off through the opposite passageway to his followers.

-

Ginny looked at the solid oak door, this place reeked of evil… and she liked it. She turned back to the silent ominous… thing behind her. The couple of times she had tried to spark a conversation had drastically failed and she had long since given up.

They had walked for what seemed an age, through dimly lit passages and up long winding staircases. There were times when she thought she heard small pattering of footsteps coming nearer but she had dismissed them.

'Its just nerves' she had told herself. Now outside the grand door that could have well as been the portal to hell, she sighed.

"I guess I don't have any choice?"

Her question was left unanswered.

-

Ron watched as the last of the younger years were evacuated from the castle. He only hoped that lavender managed to get them their safely. His original plan was for his lot to follow, but that idea was immediately dismissed. He and his peers, his classmates, his friends, were the best in the school, and for all they knew there were more students trapped inside the castle at the moment, they could not abandon them to their fates.

He turned back to the remaining Gryfindors. They numbered 12 in total, he making that number 13, an unlucky number. The beasts had long since retreated, their attack an obvious failure.

The casualties were high, but luckily most were not fatal; however he had insisted that any wounded, no matter how sever, were to be evacuated immediately. But in hindsight he realised he could have used the extra numbers. He scanned the remaining ranks, his eyes picking out the faces of Seamus, Dean, the Creevy brothers, a small freckled boy named Simon who Ron had regularly played chess with this year, the boys understanding of strategy was amazing and Ron had made a friend in the young boy; Angelina Johnson, the only remaining member of the famous Gryfindor chaser trio and current Quidditch captain, and finally Quirk and Sloper, (Im sure that's their names) the Gryfindor beaters since his brothers unexpected departure last year. The rest of their faces were unfamiliar to him, but already a bond of comradeship had formed between them. He got to his feet and surveyed them all eyes were on him.

"We have pushed them back!" He cried "But there are probably many more! The have probably trapped the rest of the school in their common rooms! We will not abandon them!" with that he leapt over the barricade and turned back to face them

"FOR Dumbledore!" he screamed before charging from the room. And from behind him a cry went up as the remaining students charged after him wands raised and ready to do battle.

-

The silver armoured figures stalked slowly through the empty halls of the keep, suddenly the passageway widened into a room that was the epicentre of the entire structure, this room allowed passageway to every single point in the tower and held the only way of entering the dark ones throne room. Before this day their had been no need for a large number guards to be stationed in this area, and so the trio of armoured giants were only met with light resistance in the form of two of what would soon become to be known as 'The Dread Legion' although by normal standards this was no way to be considered 'light', for these armoured behemoths a messily two guards confused them but all it served to them was less distractions from their mission.

The two guard leapt into action immediately, one drew a wicked looking longsword while the other wielded a nasty pole arm, standard issue for the tower guard.

"All enemies of the dark one must die!" bellowed the swordsman in a deep gritty tone as he stalked forward to face his opponents, the second guard however had no way o proper communication and so he silently stalked forward as well.

The white armoured warriors took one glance at their foe before screaming an oath and charging forward, moving with inhuman speed and grace that should have been impossible for 7 foot tall, sword wielding giants with armour that looked like it could survive a nuclear explosion, though only a muggle would make such a conclusion.

The dread legionnaires however, for all their faults in the area of proper human abilities (since humans were the creatures the legion had been modelled on,) were strong, well trained, well armed, and heavily armoured warriors and managed to fight with such a frenzy that would pt an enraged werewolf to shame. However even the enchanted weapons of the tower guard could not pierce the thick armour of their foes and soon both legionaries lay fallen, for these creatures were never truly alive, therefore they had not the ability to die.

-

From a shadowy corner, a white robed man watched the battle before him, all the while smiling at the effectiveness of his warriors. Sighing quietly to himself he slinked up the stairs to his left, his mission was of a far different course that that of his warriors.

-

Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead and collapsed onto a stuffed leather armchair in exhaustion. So far the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been 'liberated' and so far they had sustained minimal casualties. Now all that was left was the snake pit.

-

Karl Herrick Jericho was a simple man. The only interesting fact about him was that he was one of the Silverhelms, the ministries elite soldiers, even higher up then the Aurors. One could only join if one was a direct descendant of one of the members or if you displayed such courageous skill in battle that deserved much more than the order of Merlin. Karl had received 2nd class after saving several of his fellows' lives in the 1st war against Voldemort and for his courage he had been accepted into their folds.

The alert rune had blinked just a few minutes ago and the ministry had ordered a company of the Silverhelms, just fewer than 50 men to investigate. Why the ministry had sent their best troops out for a simply alert had puzzled Karl until he heard the name of the place he would be sent to

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry 

They had apparated to the nearest Auror precinct at once. That was about 12 minutes ago. Karl cursed the head of the school for not taking down the apparition ward, but since it was still active they had to travel by foot.

'Why not brooms?' he thought as he marched towards the school.

-

"Don't even think about it!"

The white robed figure whirled around from the glowing orb, his staff materialising in his hand. In front of him now stood two young boys, one held the unconscious body of a girl while the other pointed a wand at him.

The old man seemed unfazed by the boy and spoke slowly.

"You have no idea what you are getting into here boy! One as young as you should not meddle in the affairs of immortals, especially none as powerful as I."

The boy seemed non-fazed at his words and the only movement the boy made was a tightening of his grip. Behind him, the other boy slowly placed the girls body on the floor before rising and drawing his own wand.

"Two on one, old man." The first boy drawled, "I'd give up now if I was you."

The old man let out a small sigh.

Before they knew it Draco and Blaise found themselves flying through the air as the man brought his staff up. Blaise sent a curse at the man before crashing into the walls and laying still. Draco however managed to land a few metres from the wall.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, but the old man merely dodged before pointing the staff at him, Draco swore and rolled to the side as a burst of purple energy slammed into the spot he had just been, demolishing a large part of the floor.

The old man retargeted and Draco was a bit too slow this time as he screamed in agony at the searing pain in his leg. The old man waited patiently, a small smile of his face as Draco got to his feet, before sending another blast at Draco. Not having the energy to dodge, Draco starred at the incoming blue light. When it hit him, a cage of blue light enveloped him for a few moments before disappearing leaving an unconscious body lying where he had been standing.

The old man chuckled before tuning back to the orb, however between it he saw another figure. He mentally scolded himself as he remembered the unconscious girl.

"Guardian!" she spoke vehemently after a few seconds of silence.

"..."

She began to change. A brief look of… something past the old mans face before his feature contorted into a smirk.

"Justice" he spoke with equal venom.

The two starred each other down, neither moved, a constant battle of wills engaging between the two minds, until the old man winced and looked away for a second.

That was when she struck.

-

Harry glared at the three forms that had entered his throne room atop the keep. Silent he sized up the figures.

"You picked the wrong time to disturb a dark lord" he finally spoke, carefully reclining as he observed their reactions, though he could not see their faces, he could tell by their body-language that these were creatures that held no fear, only a deep hatred for the figure that reclined before them.

Finally the leader of the three spoke.

"Your time is up, evil one. We have no other choice but to purge your meaningless existence from this plane of reality."

An evil grin lit up Harry's face. In the flickering torchlight, the face before the three figures seemed to bare a resemblance to that of a demon. And then Harry let his powers flare.

-

Ginny watched silently as the three figures glared down, _Harry_? A few seconds earlier she had walked into the room, only taking a single glance at the figure before her before she had darted into the shadows as a brief sound of commotion from outside before the three figures had barged into the room. The guard, she had assumed, was dead.

She cowered into the corner and watched the exchange silently.

-

Harry grinned at the trio as he sent out a blast of energy at the hulking figures approaching him. However he was shocked at the grace they had fore creatures their size as they swiftly dodged the blast. The leader raised is sword till the hilt was level with his face and charged forward, the other two following.

-

Ron frantically attempted to get to his feet but his attempt was thwarted as a talon pierced his shoulder pinning him to the ground. As he stared up into the creature's giant drooling maw, he offered a quick prayer to whatever deity was listening. It seemed as if his prayers were answered as a loud trilling broke through the sounds of battle. Ron opened his eyes to see Fawkes swooping towards him. Ron suddenly gasped, this time not in pain but in shock ads he saw the sorting hat clutched in it's talons. As the phoenix ploughed into the beast, the hat hell, landing on Ron's outstretched hand. With a flourish he drew out the sword that the hat contained, and with a vengeance he ploughed the blade into the shrieking creatures mouth, letting the foul creatures blood mix with that of Albus Dumbledore.

Though his muscles ached from the strain, Ron managed to strand. A few metres away he saw Fawkes healing one of the downed students. A smile touched his lips before being replaced by a determined frown.

"Students of Hogwarts! Now is the hour we must give our last in the defence of this castle! Fight! Fight now! Fight for Albus Dumbledore!"

And with that Ron hurtled back into the fray, slashing a bloody path through the hordes of beasts that seemed to have been spawned from the depths of hell.

A/n: "FOR Dumbledore!" he screamed before charging from the room. And from behind him a cry went up as the remaining students charged after him wands raised and ready to do battle.

I wrote all the rest fom that line in 30 minutes! With no plan, draft or anything! Wow. Anyways I will try and post an update soon. This has been the largest chapter yet so enjoy!

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


	21. 20

11/feb/05

EDIT:

People I thin kwe have our virus sender! Heres the review the suspect posted on 1 of my other stories:

From: WTF.( ) dude. you are such an asshole. your eyes don't change colour, that's impossible. stop kidding yourself that you're OMG SPESHUL. secondly, woohoo, i'm english too but you don't see me making a big fuss over it. grow up - no one cares what nationality you are. the same goes for your religion. thirdly, the "jokes" on your bio page? are so, so, so NOT funny. come on, 'Who was the first person to say, "See that chicken over there ... I'm gonna eat the first thing that comes out if its butt"?' how pathetic. it doesn't even make sense. our ancestors knew birds laid eggs, they often went looking for nests so that they could take the eggs and eat them. it was the next logical step to domesticate birds. also, there is so much wrong with your story, but i'm not even going to go there. when you've become a bit more humble, we'll talk. 

YAY MY FIRST FLAME! WOOHOO! People I think I may have our hacker/virus sender. Now lets get down to business:

1)Eyes actually CAN change colour. Its very rare but it can happen due to such things as temperature, the same way your pupils dilate when you see sumone you hate or when you clench your fists in anger like many others would do at receiving a flame.

2)How am I flaunting the fact im English? Whats so great? OH MY GOD IM NOT FRENCH, GERMAN OR AMERICAN! IM ENGLISH! OMG LETS ALL DANCE AROUND THE HAPPY TREE!

3)Religion? WTF are you on about? I just put I am a Christian male so what?

4)Yeah but think about it. Lets take Mr Ug. Now Mr Ug one day was walkinfg through the forest when he spots a strange creature. Now Mr Ug got hungry so decided to kill the strange thing. However when Mr Ug got close enough to throw his spear he watched in amazement as the creature dropped an oval shaped white thing out of its butt.

Now why would Mr Ug eat such a thing?

5)Well lets see your story? No you don't even have an account! DO YOU! See. Your to much of a pussy to even make an account! Come back and flame me again when YOU have a story and an account!

FRED

hey is harry used Sal's castle why didn't he ever use the chamber of secrets in order to get an advantage over every1 at hogwarts.  
thanx  
FRED

Harry has no real plans of doing anymore hiding. Now. His forces are already attacking Hogwarts and he plans to wipe out any resistance as seen in this chapter…..

_From: Midnight Walker _

_Very good i enjoyed it very much. Hmm this story is getting really good... I_

_can't wait for more!_

_P.S. Some questions...When's the order going top find out that it's harry who's_

_behind this?_

_Are they going to find out he killed dumble yet? _

_is ginny going to join harry?_

_Ok enough questions i feel like Barbra Walters._

_Much Love, Midnight Walker_

_When's the order going top find out that it's harry who's_

_behind this?_

In a few chapters time, however the order feature in this chapter a bit but they don't really do much in this story. Their numbers are approximately 30 humans where Harry has a LARGE amount of dark powers and creatures at his disposale. However His Human forces are very limited (Blaise, Draco, possibly Herm and Ginny so far,)however that wil lchange in this chapter or the next…

_Are they going to find out he killed dumble yet?_

The order doesn't really play a big role yet, but they should have some role in this chapter or the next.

_Is Ginny going to join Harry?_

Yes. 100 defiantly

PLEASE READ: Ok I AM **SEVERLY**PISSED. IN MY INBOX I FOUND MAIL REGARDING A PROBLEM IN THE LATER CHAPTERS AND SENT ME A "SCREENSHOT" OF THE PROBLEM. THIS TURNED OUT TO BE A VIRUS AND IT HAS BEEN VERY NICE AND DELETED ALL THE CHAPTER FILES FOR ALL MY STORIES. THE OLDER ONES I HAVE SALVAGED FROM AND MY WEBSITE BUT THE NEWER IM AFRAID ARE GONE.

Thank you whatever arsehole sent me that shit. You have just screwed up my last month of work and have rendered me practically with no material to give for an update. I am sorry for the ultimate shittiness of this update but blame the arsehole who sent it. The email account that sent it was an and by the time I could get my PC working well enough to compose a good hate mail reply his email account was terminated. Great. Thank you very much.

Anyways now that's over with maybe I can get onto the story. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter: 21:

XOXOXOXOXOX

The resounding clash of steel against steel rang throughout the tower as the two opponents separated. Both seemed thoroughly exhausted but neither had given or gained any ground.

The pair began to circle each other, waiting for the other to drop their guard.

"Tired, Guardian?"

"Like hell, Justice!"

The robed figure leapt forward again, bringing the sword he had revealed earlier in the battle over his head in a downward arc, Hermione swung her mace in a parry, the two auras around the weapons clashing in the constant battle between light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil, black and white.

The Guardian swung his staff and in a lucky flash managed to sweep Hermione off her feet, Her armour encrusted body smashing hard against the stone floor.

The robed figure chuckled as she slowly got to her feet before knocking her bac own again with a well placed jab.

"This…" he spat the word with venom "_This_ is one of the ancient order that so easily slays my people" he slowly circled around her body his staff pointed constantly at her throat "I will take pleasure in killing you, dark one!"

A sudden pain in his leg caught him off guard, and as he stumbled back he saw a huge chunk had been ripped out of his leg by the girls mace. Cursing he readied himself for the confrontation.

And it came with a vengeance, he had no choice other than to attempt to parry the swift but deadly blows that followed, however his age seemed to be catching up with him and with every blow he blocked his strength seemed to fade even more. After one powerful blow managed to knock him to the ground he had known he had lost

"Enough!" he cried but it was too late as he watched the screaming black weapon flying towards his temple…

XOXOXOX

"Captain Jericho" a gruff voice said "We will be in sight of the castle in the next few minutes.

Karl sighed before nodding to the man.

"Tell the men to ready their arms, we have no idea what's attacking this place but whatever it s it can't be good."

The other man nodded before walking away towards the column of men that marched silently behind him. Karl sighed before carrying on up the hill. A few minutes later they had nearly reached the crest when Karl held out his hand as the signal to halt.

The man who had spoken to him before quickly approached him.

"What is It sir?"

Karl motioned for the man to be quiet before signalling two other men towards him.

When the two men drew level Karl finally spoke.

"Parkinson, you take you section round the right and through the woods, Johnson, you tell Shacklebolt and his lot to follow you and your men round the left, Lieutenant Maethor you're with me." The two other men nodded before returning to the rest of the unit. However Maethor remained by his side.

"Not meaning any disrespect sir, but why don't you order Shacklebolt's lot to come with us, I mean we don't know for sure but my guess is that the enemy, whatever they may be, would have sent the bulk of his forces towards the main gate."

Karl looked back towards his subordinate

"Maethor"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes sir! With my life!"

"Then trust my judgement."

"Yes sir."

The final was said with a bit of annoyance. For Karl knew Maethor hated it when his advise was dismissed but Karl had already planned his strategy back at the ministry using the old maps they had. Karl just hoped it would work.

Karl slowly approached the crest of the hill and finally the castle came into view. However Karl was puzzled by the fact their seemed to be no enemies in sight. Karl sighed before slowly creeping towards the rickety old house on the hilltop. Maybe he would find a better vantage point there.

XOXOXOX

Harry looked at the remaining warrior before him. The battle had been going on for the last few minutes and he had already killed two of the three warriors. Now the last one lay against a pillar, his right arm now a bloody stump cradled with his left.

Harry sent forth another blast of black lightening. The man's screams echoing through out the room. A sadistic grin crept across Harry's face as he threw another blast at the man. The man tried to get to his feet but Harry pinned him there with an invisible force. He was growing tired of this so he stepped forward, drawing from beneath his robes a long sharp dagger. The man tried to lean away but he couldn't get far enough to stop the blade piercing his pulsing jugular.

The man's screams echoed through out the room as the man's lifeblood was sucked away. And the more it drank, the more the dagger pulsed an eerie red light.

XOXOXOXOX

Ron looked over the students gathered now in what remained of the great hall. As with the Gryfindors Ron had ordered the 1st through forth years out of the castle as well as the injured and the dead. On the way to the great hall they had met up with some of the Hogwarts elves and professors who had been fighting off several of the beasts. Now the group of around 60 students, teachers and house elves huddled together inside the great hall. Around them they could hear the low growling of the beasts that stalked through the halls.

Ron turned and saw the hallow face of their potions professor and deputy head. He had been found lone and unhurt in the dungeons and Ron was suspicious of why the beasts had left him alone. However they had more important things to think about. Suddenly the doors flew open, their magical defences breached. Through the dust Ron could see a large group of black figures. As they came closer Ron saw the gleaming swords in their hands and the sharp looking spikes that covered their armour. Suddenly a door to the side of the hall burst open and another group of figures entered, however these Ron recognized as the suits of armour that littered the Hogwarts corridors.

Many of the enchanted suits of armour were mission parts, be it an arm, a leg o a visor, however they still strode of, raising their weapons in defiance f the black armoured warriors. Ron had no time to contemplate the situation as a skittering of claws and that eerie chittering sound brought his attention to the horde of beast charging towards him.

Raising his sword and bellowing an oath, Ron leapt into the fray.

XOXOXOX

Karl looked around the dimly lit room in astonishment. Gathered in this room was a group of children, many of them sporting several fearsome wounds, one child lay crying softly, her leg utterly pulverised. In the centre of the group were two bloodstained females. They looked no older than sixteen and both were holding their wands pointing towards him.

"What? Come to kill the rest of us!" one of the girls screeched, the wand in her hand shaking

Karl raised his hands in a gesture of peace

"I am from the ministry of magic, we are here to help!"

"We who's we?" the other girl asked.

Karl then realised that the rest of his soldiers were still behind the hill.

"My men are behind the hill"

"You're an Auror?"

Karl paused.

"No im not an Auror but I am one of the more elite soldiers, we detected the alarms about half an hour ago and we were immediately dispatched to aid in the defence of the school."

Fire burned in the girl's eyes

"Half an HOUR!" she screamed "If you had came HALF AN HOUR ago all these children wouldn't have been hurt!"

Karl sighed

"We couldn't just apparate here! There are wards!" But this only served to anger the pair even more, by now some of the younger children were crying and Karl knew that he had to act soon.

Turning from the girls he yelled down to his men

"MEN GET UP HERE NOW! We have casualties on our hands!"

XOXOXOX

The order of the phoenix headquarters was in pandemonium. About half an hour ago the alarms inside Grimmauld place began to ring signalling an attack. Remus Lupin cursed as another of the beast leapt forward. The battle had been raging ever since the alarms had rang and so far they had received no assistance from the absent members. Luckily Arthur Weasley as well as himself and Alastor Moody had been there at the time and they were doing quite well. However Remus knew that they would not be able to hold out much longer, the beasts would soon overwhelm them, the just hoped they would be able to take down as many as possible. As the beats leapt forward, Remus opened his mouth to curse the creature however the werewolf was too slow and with a cry his neck was ripped open.

As life left the dying werewolf, Remus could only think one thing.

"I've failed him!"

XOXOX

A/n: SORRY! I know your going to hate me for killing him but…

XOXOX

Harry watched as the dead mans body slide down the pillar. Slowly he turned away from the scene and looked into the corner where Ginny sat.

"You can come out now."

He watched as she slowly walked towards him he eyes glanced around the room, taking in all of it before her eyes went up and met his

"Harry?" she whispered

XOXOXOX

Ron looked around the devastation wrought by the beasts and the black armoured warriors. Many students had been injured in the last wave but luckily few had been killed. Slowly Ron searched to see if there was anymore beast, seeing none, a small smile touched his face before a resounding cry leapt from his lips

"VICTORY!"

XOX

Please review

Please review

Please review re-e-eview

Please Please Please Please Please

Review

Please review

Please review

Please review re-e-eview

Please Please Please Please Please

Review

Please review

Please review

Please review re-e-eview

Please Please Please Please Please

Review

Please review

Please review

Please review re-e-eview

Please Please Please Please Please

Review

Please review

Please review

Please review re-e-eview

Please Please Please Please Please

Review

Please Please Please Please Please

Please Please Please Please Please

Please Please Please Please Please

Please Please Please Please Please

ITS LIKE A CHRISTMASS TREE LOL!


	22. 21

Disclaimer: This is here because I forgot to put one so sue me, actually don't but I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANYTHING HERE APART FROM WHAT I HAVE MADE UP AND THE PLOT AND THE PC I AM TYPING THIS ON. Seriously that's all I own. I can't even afford clothes **sniff**

-

"DIE STUPID EVIL VIRUS MAKERS DIE!" yelled Severus Snape as he decapitated the last of the evil shampoo bottles of doom. He looked around to find himself alone then he decided to commit suicide, thus destroying that plane of reality and sending the narration back to the BSR plane.

XOXOXOX

(Where the hell did that come from? Arghhhh a stupid cat has jumped up on me! Down! Bad kitty! Stupid fat lazy felines! Anyways onto the story! Oh and please review, the more reviews the quicker the update so if this gets no reviews the will be NO UPDATE, if I get one then I may think about writing a new chapter, 5 I will trey and make a quick 1-2 pg chapter, 10- I will write a proper chapter and 20+ I will probably write a VERY long chapter or maybe 2 normal chapters oh and sorry but anonymous ones don't count… to easy to fake and NEITHER DO FLAMES oh and if you send me a virus then its –110pts)

(Oh and I am **NOT **blackmailing you **Evil grin**)

XOXOXOX

"Captain Jericho"

Karl turned to see Maethor striding up towards him.

"The Aurors have finished taking the last of the children back to the town. However their captain is requesting permission to stay and guard the children."

The unspoken question lingered in the air as Karl pondered the decision. On the one hand he knew they could not leave wounded children undefended, and on the other the Aurors were an important part of his plan. But finally he made his decision.

-

Ron surveyed the remainder of the students and teachers. Many had died in that last wave but now it was over, the castle had held firm.

However it seemed things would never be the same. Hogwarts security had been breached with astonishing ease, wards that had stood firm for over a thousand years crumbled in a matter of seconds.

And even worse for the beleaguered defenders was the fact that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were all currently missing. A quick magical scan of the Hogwarts grounds had not found any traces of there magical signatures and Ron was beginning to worry; even a dead mans signature would show up.

'_But he can't be dead'_

However Ron knew, deep down inside him, something had changed. The tables had turned. He grasped the hilt of the sword of Godric that hung at his side and took a silent oath: he would fight them; those who had sent these monstrosities against poorly armed and untrained children. He would avenge those who had given their lives in the defence of their fellows.

With that last thought, Ronald Weasley made his way over to the small group of his housemates that sat nearby.

-

Karl turned back to the man with a look of complete shock

"You're sure these readings are accurate?"

He paced the length of the tower roof. It had been a week since the attack on the school and many of the surviving children and even some of the staff had fled the castle, scared of what may happen next.

The man nodded grimly

"The scans detect a deep evil presence lurking somewhere in that forest."

The man glanced over at the dark shadow that covered the Hogwarts grounds

"And the men are restless, they too can feel it, we all can!"

"And what sort of creature does the scan results suggest?"

A worried look crept over the mans face

"Sir… I believe that this is not just one individual being we are looking at. The scans suggest that there are a multitude of evil beings all gathered around one central beacon of darkness."

The man paused, a dark fear crept over his face and his voice lowered to a whisper

"The scan has compared the aura of malevolence surrounding this entity and have reckoned…" the mans speech became even more broken "the scans have reckoned that this entity matches, and may even exceed the amounts of evil found in _his_ magical signature before the time of his downfall."

Silence reigned over the tower, far off into the night, a soft chuckling could be heard.

-

A shadowy figure stood atop the tower-keep, looking out across the dark forest towards what had been its home for nearly six years. A cold winter fog had descended over the landscape, obscuring even its exceptional vision.

He was glad that he no longer needed those wimpy plastic glasses, or needed to wear disgusting smelly, unwashed rags or even the plain black robes and cloaks that seemed to be the latest fashion among the foolish mortals.

Had he once been part of them? Had he once been so foolish to follow their silly ideals? Their twisted sense of morals?

He sighed. This was no time for reminiscing. He had last a lot of his forces in the attack. His finest creations brutally slaughtered by a bunch of children!

Many would call him a hypocrite for his last statement, for he was for all intents and purposes, still a child. However what had happened during the summer had changed him. He had seen, and done things that even grown men would not dare do. He had committed sins that would have made even the strongest stomach turn.

He slowly laced up the armoured gauntlets. He needed an army. A group of followers that would follow him to hell and die there at his side. He needed a loyal _human _army.

And it so happened there was a perfect match for his desires just a few miles away.

-

Thomas Malavro (?) Riddle, or in his mind Uber-Evil Lord Voldemort the indestructible (though his followers and foes alike had made some very creative variations, though none were foolish enough to say them to his face, and how could he be indestructible if he got beaten by an unarmed one years old? Contrary to popular belief Voldemorts curse DID NOT rebound off Harry because of some nonsense about love, it was infact the old '_hold a mirror in front of a spell so it rebounds on the caster_' trick. )

(A/n: Yes I AM making Voldemort a bit of a joke in this fic)

"My loyal followers!" he hissed (A/n: Oh and btw I HATE the way some people make him talk like thissss. Itsss not very niccce)

"I have gathered you here to tell you of my new EVIL PLAN OF DOOMtm"

"Hogwarts is weakened! Probably due to some rabid centur invasion or something… Actually cancel that, it is because of my EVIL ARMY OF DOOMtm had sacked it leaving it vulnerable.."

"Actually it was…"

"Silence slime ball! Go wash your hair! _Saeta tarsus Hair clean- Latin_"

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow before the full force of what had happened hit him.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

-

Harry smirked as he watched the events through his spy's mind

"_The slimy bastard had it coming"_

He then pictured the location he had seen in Severus's mind and in a whoosh of darkness he was gone.

-

A/n; yes im evil.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

If you can read this the you must REVIEW or die


	23. 22

EDIT:

From: Midnight Walker ( http: )

It's hard to say wether i liked it or not because im confused. ok, here's why im  
confused: i don't talking. i don't know who killed who or what's going on. yes i  
know, i know..im hopeless... but anyway that's really all i have to say, so  
whenever u get the chance,pretty please explain what i written above? i'll buy  
u virtual ice cream...lol

_Hmmm i think I shall take you up on that offer :D..._

_Well ok... I think Ill just double check it through before adding any corrections. I hate it when a story doesnt make sense._

_Oh just by scanning the first bit I see the problem. The scene breakers seem to have been removed ( style not the old xoxoxox) ill just edit it now. Stupid Oh and If your bored or want to read the story without reviewer response, or if you want to read a version that might make more sense (chapter breaks still there) then search for the story name on I would link but no doubt FF would remove it. Oh well here it is the return on the evil XOX breaks. or maybe ill make some new ones...  
_

An: You know… Im astonished at how many people actually like this story. In my opinion this story is one of the worst out there but apparently not as its AFF rating is 5/5 stars.

From: god in hell

i only read storys over 20 words

just read the first chapter and liked it

from hell

GOD

_I think that's supposed to be 20,000?_

From: katriana souless

Please don't kill me because then i won't be able to read anymore of your

wonderful story. it is a great one and i hope you update soon!

_Its ok… I only kill the ones that Don't review. And for the flamers I think they will enjoy a lifetime of agony inside of one of Harry's new dungeons. **evil grin**_

From: Midnight Walker

Ah...i thought i'd review after you freakin burned the word REVIEW, into my head. very good, voldemort is actually kinda funny...i like it. update soon!

Much Love, Midnight Walker

_LOL. My subtle legimancy worked then? _

From: Night-owl123:

yes, a christmas tree w/ a present under it... believe me, many of ur readers would like to know that evil evil person's email adress... gr anyway update soon.

_Unfortunatly his email account is deleted (:( ) so no lynchings today_

A/n: Anyways I decided to post this sooner than normal but the rule still stands. Of and im sorry that my yahoo isn' t being updated but they won't let me sign in so… Oh and sorry for a few mistakes in this chapter but my MS word is screwing up… if its another virus then I will kill… someone…. **draws very sharp serrated katana**

Also my internet has decided to bugger itself. So that leaves me stranded in very deep waters. I can type this but you won't read it for quite a while………. Oh and sorry for the crappiness of the first part. Im too tired at the moment but since I've made you wait such a ling time I decided to update.

XOXOXOX

* * *

By the time the assembly had gotten over the shock of their masters arch-enemy appearing in the centre of the hall it was too late, and by the time they had drawn their wands, over half of the assembly lay scattered around the floor. Many of them would not be rising again.

Harry spun round as a curse flew towards him, simply raising a hand, deflecting the curse back to it's owner. The screams that echoed through the hall convinced him that it was defiantly worth the effort needed to pull of such a manoeuvre.

'Damn this armours heavy'

XOXOXOX

* * *

Lord Voldemort (the indestructible) watched the armoured behemoth that stood in the centre of the hall. The figure seemed totally at ease as he sent curses rebounding back to their owners, ever so often dodging or the occasional green light. Voldemort smirked: This meant the ?man? was only human. (?man? means it's a question he is asking himself mid sentence and therefore doesn't deserve to be at the end.)

The figure turned towards him and Voldemort inhaled sharply, nearly chocking at the sudden rush of breath, and the fact that he was now face to fact with his archenemy.

The hall was silent as the remaining death eaters watched as the two looming figures stared each other down, each looking for a weakness or a wound that could be used to his advantage. At length, Voldemort cracked first.

"Mr Potter. What a surprise it is to see you here. You've grown!"

Voldemort smiled uneasily as he reached out an arm, in a gesture of mock-friendliness.

The cold emerald eyes that stared up at him disalued him from any sort of pleasantry. And at that moment Voldemort realised that he was in very… very deep shit.

XOXOXOX

* * *

Every set of eyes rested on the two. However one pair was glazed over as the memories of what had happened at the department of mysteries poured forth.

XOXOXOX

* * *

'_Always,' echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy potter.'_

'_I want to know where Sirius is'_

'_I want to know where Sirius is' she heard her own voice mimic. As the other death eaters stepped closer._

'_You've got him. He's here. I know he is.'_

'_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo'_

XOXOXOX

* * *

'_You need persuasion' she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 'very well- take the smallest one' she ordered the death eaters beside her. 'Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it.'_

_The wide eyed form of Sirius black flying across the room, his handsome feature twisted in an expression of shock-horror before they disappeared forever as the folds of the veil enveloped him._

XOXOXOX

* * *

Voldemort twirled his wand uneasily as he stared at the young man before him. Inside him he was raging an emotional battle… no… _war_ with himself. He could easily see that Harry _and indeed_ grown. And the changes were not all so physical. At length he sighed.

"Well get it over with."

The assembly was shocked at this statement. Even Harry seemed to be a little thrown off. Although this was not the affect he had wanted, or at least what he thought would have happened, he, being a Slytherin knew how to us e every twist in a situation to his advantage

"CRUCIO!"

The spell whizzed towards the figure who raised his hand, the bolt of blue light failing, and at the last second dissipating leaving a _very_ shocked (and scared) dark lord staring at the small amount of blue powder that lay at the feet of his adversary.

It was at this time, that for the second time in his life (The first time being Halloween 1981, Harry Potters 1st birthday to be precise.) Voldemort actually pissed himself.

Silence reigned around the hall as a cowed and feeble dark lord (with a large, quickly spreading damp patch) looked feebly around the room.

"Get him?"

XOXOXOX

* * *

The cloaked figure slowly stepped to his feet, blood dripping from the split lip he had been _gifted_ with earlier, only to be knocked down again by a well place blow. From his prone position he could see the faint outline of his adversary circling around his body.

What little energy he had left was slowly being sapped away. For a brief moment he considered giving up. That he should rather die then stay in this war-ridden and bloody plain, that he should give in and let whatever deity is watching from up eye judge him before casting him down from up high and making him pay the price for his deviation, his heresy.

However among the darkness there was still light, mustering all his strength he wheezed out a painful sentence, a whisper than only his adversary's fine tuned ears would be able to pick out.

"What are you waiting for warlock? An invitation? Strike me down, make me pay for my betrayal!"

through the haze of blood he saw the figure hesitate, and for a brief second he thought that his trick had worked. However it was then that he was crushed, literally.

The pain coursed from the pressure point, his lungs, around his body. Each organ or muscle being visited before the pain became a dull ache.

"Magnus the black, the darkest shadow of the harbingers, begging for death from those who he once fought along side. Tell me, Harbinger, are you afraid of death?"

The pain was over taking him. But as painful as it was he still needed to give his answer

"Dulce et decorum est Pro causa mori" (It is sweet and honourable to die for one's cause)

"So be it."

However before the final blow fell. A intuitive thought was heard in the mind of his killer

"Is mos exsequor mihi" (She will avenge me)

With no hesitation, the blade arched down.

XOX

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW. Oh for the members of my yahoo group. Im sorry for not posting any of the recent chapters but im currently having a few login problems. 


	24. 23

A/n: I hope that the last chapter makes sense now. Oh and if you want to read the chapters without the A/ns (Well without the important ones) search for the story at AFF. Well I don't know why you would apart from if the story turns nc-17, I mean who WOULDN'T wanna read my random commentary. Ohh that's an Idea it'll be like those directors thingies on DVDs… Ok im rambling. Ohhh btw there's a new chapter of I, vampire out so read it… but read this first! Actually Im an author so I shouldn't show favouritism…. Maybe I should add in my crappiest story ever (which I deleted a few weeks ago… thank mooselord….)

Oh and my head is also screwed up after doing some confusing age calculations for I, vampire. I forgot to compensate for the 15+ years of life I had to include for harrys age then I had to rewrite the chapter to change Ginny's age and then work out the age difference between the two Weasley Juniors (over 9 months since their not twins) oh and I need to decide who Ron married… and the fact that he conceived at the age of over 80! Oh well enough of my shit now onto the chapter im sorry for its lack of length but………………!

Inside the founders keep there sat a pair very attractive young women. One, a redhead lay sprawled out across a velvet cushioned bed while the other, a voluptuous brunette sat across from her, her attention directed towards the small viewing globe in front of her.

The brunette smirked as she watched her master deflect a curse back to its owner, the fool's brain dribbling out of his nose as he collapsed silently to the ground.

Suddenly, the Brunette was sent reeling as a shockwave of energy smashed her from her seat. A startled cry came from the redhead before she ran to help her fallen friend.

However as she reached out towards her, her hand grasped at thin air.

Hermione granger had vanished.

XOX

The robed figure smirked darkly.

'One down, three to go.'

He felt no remorse for his former comrades deaths. Their heresy should not have gone unpunished and now he was seeing so that it did. Three millennia of exile from his people had shown him how harsh the world of mortal man had become. How cruel and heartless. The last of the elder races were fleeting. Preferring to stay hidden rather then spread their influence across modern society. The children of the light shunned in self-imposed exile.

However it seemed that all was not going so well among the mortals. Even now, as their society hung on the brink of destruction, many still were oblivious to their peril. The more informed hiding their knowledge to prevent their own persecution. The fools.

He turned back towards his follower who still held his Wychblade, ready to strike any new foes.

"Dispose of it, and then meet back at the webway. We have much to discuss."

The warlock nodded before sheathing his blade and kneeling before the body. Happy that the situation had been contained, the robed man left.

It was not even a minute until a new figure appeared. However this figure was distinctly feminine. Her well formed body protected by thick but weightless swirling black metal. Her long ebony tresses almost reached her waist and in an armour clad gauntlet, a glowing mace was held aloft.

She approached the chanting figure. Her weapon rose. However as soon as the heavy mace head fell a blade swung out and parried the blow.

XOX

The two figures glared daggers at each other as they let the weapons slide apart. At length the warlock began to laugh.

"So, this is the one who dared fight my master?"

She remained silent, cold hands gripping the mace's handle as she prepared to leapt into action.

The warlock laughed again

"You think you can out fight me?"

Her eyes never leaving his she spoke

"If he was your master then I doubt that you will provide any ample challenge"

With a speed akin to that of lightning his hand flew out and she cried out as the fist connected to her jaw.

"You watch your mouth bitch! Even our master cannot divine such things, you will not have the element of surprise this time!"

Her jaw still aching from his blow she managed to throw another jibe at the quick-to-anger man

"Have I been away from our plane for too long or is it also proper custom and etiquette there as well for all males to wear dresses?"

Another blow was her only answer.

XOX

Nobody in the assembly dared to move as they stared at the two enemies, captivated at the sight of what had to be the two most powerful beings in existence. Voldemorts feeble plea for assistance went unnoticed as the looming figure of Harry Potter stalked slowly towards Voldemorts whimpering form, his eyes glowing an eerie emerald.

"Now so big without your pathetic followers, eh Tommie boy?" Harry mocked as he circled Voldemorts throne.

Harry drew closer until his face was only inches apart from the snakefaced mans ugly skull

"**Boo**!"

Voldemort fell ungraceful from his throne and rolled a few feet away. He curled up in a ball in an attempt to hide from his foe

"Nooo… please…."

"Aww. How pathetic. I thought you would at least put up a little fight. Not much reason to kill you then…"

Voldemorts eyes filled with hope, however it was ruined when Harry spoke again

"However it wouldn't be a great loss to the world if I killed you, eh?"

"Nooo… please….ill give you power! We can rule the world with you as my right hand!"

"And why would I want to be at _your_ side _your_ follower _your _servant? Don't you understand _Riddle?_"

Harry leaned in closer again

"I already have power. I am nobodies slave, to do as they will it. I am my own master, not some pawn in a foolish game between my lesser. I am darkness incarnate and no one as pathetic and weak as you deserve to live in _my_ world."

And with that said, he drew himself up to his full height and from the inside of his cloak he drew the small paper-opener size dagger that he had crafted what seemed to be centuries ago. He raised the small knife to the air and with a crack in it's place he held a full sized sword with a similar inscription to the sword of Gryfindor that with which he had ended the old manipulative fools life. And again the blade drew blood as he swept the blade down in a graceful but powerful arc, its tip penetrating the thin paper-white skin of the snake-mans skull. With a maniacal roar he hewed the head from the shoulders and let the pulsing blade feed on the soul of his victim.

A murmur went through the assembly as the head of the man they had once served and worshiped fell from the body. Suddenly that murmur was replaced by a chorus of the anguished voice of agony as many of the group collapsed their arms bleeding a dark purple substance s their bodies were cleansed of the deadly brand they had all taken misguidedly. The others, their souls eternally pledged to their now-diseased master screamed as their bodies contorted and their limbs flailed. These few would not survive as their life force was stolen in a bid to replenish that of their fallen master. Harry watched as they finally lay still, the remainder looking up at him in a mixture of fear and awe.

Finally one woman stepped forward and closed the gap between the two before falling to her knees and kissing the hem of his robe.

"Master."


	25. 24

A/n: yes I am sorry for the looooong period of idleness. I won't both listing most of the reasons but the main was power faults as well as the fact that I had no real inclination or inspiration to write. Even one review would have pushed this update a few points higher on my priorities list. I have just seen a story by a first time author. 2,000 words over 3 chapter with 56 reviews. Whereas my own is over 10 times the length and has 31 more… and ive been writing this story for nearly a whole year now. Yes I know it's a tad bit short and my original chapter sucked… but at least I try. I am seriously considering finishing this story. I know it would be a terrible end, as well as a waste of the hours spent planning the development of the characters and the plot over the course of the three parts…. But an ending I have thought up… which if I am forced too I may use for the next chapter is:

Harry gazed over the leather-bound tome, an evil grin lit up his face ans he looked over the complex incantation. He bagan to recite it….

A few minutes later he uttered the last sentance

"Killic blah blah binks jar jar"

And then the world exploded

The end

How does that sound. Id hate myself for it but the way things are going that is what the next chapter will look like. This is not a plea for reviews or a threat, just an exasperated author asking for some acknowledgement.

XOXOXOX

The month following the attack on Hogwarts had been hard on the Silverhelms and survivors. Many of the students had flocked home to be greeted with hugs and kisses from their relieved parents and siblings, those were the lucky ones.

However several students had stayed at the old castle, some with better reasons than others. Many simply were to frighten to leave the safety of the mighty castle ramparts whereas some had more personal reasons to stay at the school.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was one of the later few. In a joint attack to the one on the castle a group of the monsters had appeared directly inside number twelve Grimmauld place, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. Only three order members had been present at the time, and one of them had been Ron's father, Arthur Weasley.

Ron mourned the death of his father as much as he did the disappearances of his sister and best friends, for, though he tried to deny it: If who ever had sent the monsters had them, they were as good as dead. The rest of his family had taken up residence in the castle as they awaited further news on the fate of youngest of the Weasley clan (For The missing trio were as good as family in the eyes of the Weasley Martrich and her many sons, for all intents and purposes, Harry was viewed as Percy's replacement while Hermione was the second daughter molly had never had.).

The Weasley Martrich had taken the news the most harshly and it was a god-sent miracle when she was finally coerced into eating or sleeping on her own free will. Though none of them would admit it, many a time someone would have almost attempted to use the imperious on Molly in an attempt to get her to eat, such was her condition that many feared how she would react if her 'children' were found dead.

It was funny in a sick and ironic kind of way: That those who they held so dear had betrayed the light so stealthily and simply. In years to come, the remaining history books from the era would detail this fact in sharp ironic detail.

Never again would people put such blind trust into anyone, even a person with no reason to be distrusted, such was the way with any major conflict: the survivors would not trust each other or anyone again.

XOXOX

Im sorry about its length but I know you would want something rather than nothing…. Not much to review but if you would be so kind… just comment on the story as a whole if need be…

**For AFF readers im sorry for the lack of changed content but theres nothing yet that I could really change to be nc-17 so the stories will run parallel for the time being.**

**My yahoo group is open to membership… however the chapters there are not exactly very up to date but I hope to remedy that and as of now I declare that members will get the update at least a day earlier than the masses…so join… why not…. Ignore the stupid age restriction… that's just because its listen in HP FF. just go ask your mum or something… but join…..**


	26. 25

A?N: EDIT:

Sorry for any misunderstanding . This story is not dead I have been having quite a lot of problems with my PC at the moment and apart from that im trying to renovate the story. Don't give up hope beacuse i havnt updated in a while.

This is nota new chapter by the way just 27 edited

* * *

Harry glared down at the figure laying at his feet… he remembered that voice and suddenly he began to question his motives for employing those How could he trust them? These followers… pawns had fought against him for the past 5-6 years, however they were just that, pawns. And a dark lord like he would need expendable infantry. 

While he was pondering this his gaze swept the hall, trying to get a visual estimate of the number of deatheaters present. Emotionless white masks stared back at him but he could _smell_ the fear in the air. He could guess that, from the looks of it, these men and women thought they were going to die. Pathetic really, fear of death. Everyone dies someday and today was not an exception. He estimated their were at least 80 deatheaters present as well as the small group to the sides of the hall wearing glimmering silver masks which he assumed were the members of the inner circle he had seen in his fourth year. Casting his eyes down to Bellatrix he noted the silver mask at her feet. Yes he was correct.

The crowd still watched with bated breath. The icy glare had finally been directed away from then and a few of the younger ones had let out the breaths they had been holding. His gaze met with hers.

XOX

Hermione stared groggily up at the dank and dusty stone ceiling…

'Wait a second… Ceiling?'

She bolted up, her eyes wide with fear as she gazed around what seemed to be a prison cell. The only light came from a small barred window shich, when she looked out, she could see only a vast, seemingly never-ending sea of green.

From what she could see, there was no visible doorway to the cell. She attempted to probe with her magic but was startled when nothing happened. Cursing softly she sank down upon the old dirty mattress where she had been sleeping. The only other object in the room was a small screened off toilet.

She tried to remember how she had got here but her mind only managed to turn up blanks.

Whatever it was couldn't have been good

XOX

Darkness swirled all around Harry. Inside the vortex he could see glimpses of memories long buried, and as he watched, even more were sucked into the swirling blackness. He looked up and saw an image of the deatheater meeting hall and his own eyes staring down at him. A continuous strand of memory flew from the image and entered the vortex. Suddenly another memory was spewed out of the vortex and the image above him changed. Bare stone and emerald eyes was replaced by a giant set of shelves. Each containing spherical labelled blue globes. The name _Harry Potter _stood out from the rest.

'_The department of mysteries'_

He watched as Lucius handed out a set of invisibility cloaks to each deatheater and then the group of deatheaters separated and spread out. He was surprised he could see through the cloaks with such ease, but he assumed that it was because it was her memory and not his own eyes. A good mind could not be fooled by such childish tricks and trinkets.

He watched his past self approach the shelves and at the sight of Neville Longbottom the memory dissipated into nothing and he found his spiritual body was being sucked into the memory. A memory which he had quickly seen the outcome of during Christmas last year. A memory of a dimly smiling woman handing a chewing gum wrapper to her son, while a man stared on, his blank gaze never actually focussing on the remainder of his family; A parent-less son and A wife who was now lost to the world. Together they formed a family. The parents forming a separate couple; A couple who Harry was about to watch as they were forcibly put through the worst ordeal of their young lives by one they thought they could trust.

Flashback

_The house before him was of a large orante tudur style design. Black beams crossed over white stone with windows spaced equal distances apart. The building was surrounded by one of the most beautiful gardens he had ever seen._

_It disgusted him._

_He turned around at the sound of voices and looked over at the approaching group of people. White masks glimmered in the moonlight as the four deatheaters stealthily advanced towards the manor. At a whispered command, the deatheaters drew their wands and spread out around the house._

_A loud crash startled him and he whirled around to see a deatheater scrabling to his feet and away from the crumbling statue that he had been hidin gbehind._

_The deatheater had obviously triggered a hidden alarm as suddenly the large ornate doorway that lead to the interior of the house was swallowed up as the stone walls expanded to cover any possible entry point. One of the Deatheaters scrteamed asa previously still statue seemed to come to life and swung a hard stone fist that barely missed the deatheaters head._

_The deatheaters attempted to regroup but it seemed that the longbottoms had installed a rather complex defence mechanism to rival Hogwarts own. Animated figures stood from their decade old sleep as they turned and faced the intruders. The deatheaters screamed curses at their foes, and chunks of stone were sent flying as the deatgheaters curses met their targets. However the stone golems were not hindered by the destruction of themselves and their comrades and the net began to close in on the surrounded deatheaters. One of the deatheaters panicked and tired to apperate away but as soon as the last word of the short incantation was out of his mouth he screamed in pain as his body was brutally split in half, the other half flying threw the air and landing with a sickening splat in the midst of one of the giant Longbottom flowerbeds._

_It seemed Frank and Alice Longbottom did not believe in the typical "stun them and capture them but let them escape" that most of the order members and Aurors favoured._

XOX

A/n: Yes I know I promised 10,000 bu tto be honest I am more worried about uploading before I get lynched. I am going to now revamp the story... Looking back there just to many plot holes for the story to be easily read and I have notyiced a steady decline of readers as i get further into the story. i also have writers block so that sucks. i will start uploading the new chapters as soon as i have finsihed the revamp.


End file.
